apareciste cuando menos lo esperaba
by trunksouji
Summary: primera vez que uso esta aplicación y la verdad me es un poco difícil pero bueno, aquí voy esta es una historia de amor inesperado, las cosas serán muy confusas para maka al no saber como se siente realmente en amor para soul las cosas también son extrañas, el es un chico muy misterioso que no le agrada mucho la idea de tener que contarle su vida a personas ajenas
1. Chapter 1

Miraba por la ventana, las gotas de lluvia hacían su aparición y con ellas, se acercaba una noche fría y llena de truenos, como odiaba los truenos, eran su temor mas grande. Sentada sobre el sillón del living, maka no dejaba de pensar en una cosa, el amor, esa hermosa y cruel mentira que la había lastimado en más de una ocasión, se sentía tan tonta por creer en ella todas esas veces, creyendo que algún día, podría encontrar a su persona ideal, no existe, el amor no existe, los hombres eran todos iguales, e incluso, unos peores que otros, pero iguales al fin y al cabo, que lo único que querían, era un buen acoston y ya, solo eso. A pesar de todos los engaños y decepciones que había vivido, afortunadamente seguía virgen y era algo que quería conservar, pues era la única prueba de que ningún hombre la había tomado, lo único que la hacia sentirse orgullosa.

Un fuerte trueno resonó sobre toda la ciudad, y ella se abrazo aun mas fuerte a la almohada que tenia entre sus brazos, lagrimas se asomaban sobre sus hermosos ojos, tenia miedo, pero era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada, nadie nunca se había tomado la molestia de abrazarla en esas ocasiones, siempre se refugiaba en ella misma. Era tanto su miedo a los truenos, que no podia ni moverse de su lugar, el departamento estaba vació, solo. Sus amigas se habían ido de fiesta y seguramente no volverían hasta la mañana, a ella no le gustaban ese tipo de cosas y por eso prefería quedarse en casa a estudiar, pues le gustaba sacar buenas calificaciones.

Los truenos se hacían cada vez mas continuos y mas fuertes, se tapo los oídos con desesperación y continuo llorando, quería que se detuviesen, solo quería eso.

Los recuerdos volvían a su mente con cada nuevo trueno, recordando cuanto dolor había sufrido, cuanta humillación había recibido, y todo por culpa del "amor", ella ya no creía en eso, se prometió a si misma no volver a caer en esa mentira, no volvería a ser engañada, no volvería a ser pisoteada, no otra vez.

Sin darse cuanta, el sueño la invadió y quedándose dormida sobre aquel sillón junto a la ventana, las lagrimas seguían saliendo de su hermosos ojos, sin intención de detenerse.

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte, anunciando la llegada de un nuevo día, los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana dándole en el rostro, obligándola a despertar del mundo de los sueños, quitándose el resto de las lágrimas que aun tenía en los ojos, la albarn por fin despertó para encontrarse frente a ella un vaso de agua y una pastilla para su dolor de cabeza, levanto la mirada y se encontró con la sonrisa de su amiga, quien se las ofrecía amablemente sabiendo la noche que había pasado.

\- buenos días Maka- chan - saludo con voz suave

\- buenos días tsubaki- devolvió el saludo aceptando el vaso y la pastilla, la cual llevo a su boca para después tomar del liquido que había en el vaso- ¿a que hora volvieron?- pregunto después de dejar el vaso sobre la mesita que había frente al sillón

\- casi a las 3 de la mañana, las chicas no querían irse tan pronto pero las convencí de volver- respondió sentándose a un lado de ella

\- que bien… ¿y que tal la pasaron?

\- fue divertido, y muy cansado pero nos la pasamos bien

\- ¿y que tal los chicos? ¿Les causaron problemas?- pregunto de forma divertida, pues sabia muy bien como eran sus amigos, a pesar de no confiar en los hombres, ella tenia a sus excepciones

\- ya sabes como son, mike y jared cayeron inconscientes después de casi 12 cervezas, y black star… creo que ya te imaginas como estuvo- respondió casi avergonzada debido al comportamiento de su novio

\- jajaja si, ya me imagino, estoy segura de que llamo la atención mas de una vez- comento riendo

\- si… por cierto, los chicos nos presentaron a un amigo suyo

\- ¿un amigo?

\- si, es un poco raro pero muy amable, aunque un poco reservado, se comporto como todo un caballero- se lo contó con una sonrisa en su rostro, pues realmente le había agradado aquel chico

\- seguramente solo era una imagen falsa- contesto sin darle importancia

\- no lo creo, te puedo decir que es un gran chico, al principio yo también pensaba que estaba fingiendo pero después de analizarlo toda la noche me convencí de que realmente esa es su personalidad, aunque no hable mucho con el… prefirió irse a un balcón para estar solo, dijo que las fiestas no eran muy lo suyo

\- ya veo- siguió sin darle importancia

\- maka… ¿Qué tal si lo conoces? Estoy segura de que te caerá bien

\- no tsubaki, lo que tu quieres es emparejarme con el ¿cierto?- intuyo molesta

\- no maka solo que… realmente creo que te agradaría, es un buen chico

\- solo lo conociste anoche, no puedes decir que es un buen chico solo por la imagen que les vendió ayer, los hombres pueden ser mentirosos y buenos actores para convencerte de algo que no es cierto

\- maka… no todos son iguales… al menos… date la oportunidad de conocerlo… no lo juzgues sin siquiera haber hablado con el- con una mirada triste, se levanto de su asiento y se marcho directo a su habitación, dejando a maka pensando sobre lo que había dicho

\- "tiene razón, no puedo juzgarlo sin siquiera conocerlo, pero no importa, solo se ganara mi confianza si demuestra ser lo que ella dijo, no caeré en una falsa imagen"- sin mas, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió hacia el baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha para relajarse después de la tormenta de anoche.

Lo único que ella no sabia, era que su vida daría un gran jiro después de ese día.


	2. cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan

Después de la charla con tsubaki, se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha, eso la relajaría después de la noche que tuvo, además de que debía de apurarse para ir a la escuela, era el regreso a clase después de las vacaciones y estaba emocionada por volver a sus estudios. Una vez haber terminado de arreglarse, se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo, sus amigas ya estaban ahí, también preparadas para el regreso a clase, aunque algunas no estaban tan emocionas como ella.

\- buenos días dormilonas ¿Qué tal se la pasaron anoche?- saludo sonriente

\- buenos días maka- devolvió el saludo la rubia mayor

\- ¡buenos días!- grito alegremente la rubia menor

\- Patty no grites por favor- pidió en modo de suplica a su hermana, pues aun le dolía la cabeza debido a la resaca

\- lo siento liz- se disculpo

\- jajaja eso se ganan por ir de fiesta un día antes del regreso a clase- se burlo la albarn

\- no es nuestra culpa que tu seas una aguafiestas maka- se defendió la Thompson molesta

\- ¡aguafiestas!- repitió su hermana alegremente mientras que liz se agarraba la cabeza para tratar de contener su dolor

\- yo no soy una aguafiestas, saben que no me gusta ese tipo de fiestas, llenas de alcohol y hormonas alborotadas

\- pero dejando eso de lado, esas fiestas también son divertidas maka… creo que te gustarían si vas con nosotras otro día- comento tsubaki tomando un sorbo de su taza de te

\- no lo creo tsubaki pero gracias por la oferta- miro el reloj de la cocina, ya era de tarde- ¡no puedo creerlo, chicas apúrense o llegaremos tarde a clase!- grito desesperada mientras tomaba sus cosas y sus llaves

\- tú adelántate maka, te vemos allá- respondió liz sin darle importancia a la hora, sabiendo que a su amiga se le había olvidado que el reloj de la cocina estaba descompuesto

\- ash, como quieran- sin mas, salio corriendo del departamento con dirección a la escuela, lo que no sabia, era que faltaba una hora para entrar

\- ¿no creen que fue muy malo de su parte no recordarle sobre el reloj?- pregunto tsubaki un poco molesta con sus amigas

\- tu tampoco dijiste nada tsubaki, así que no te quejes, vele el lado bueno, será la primera en llegar

-jajajajajajajajaja- reía a carcajadas la menor de las thompson

Maka estaba desesperada, si no se apresuraba llegaría tarde a clase y eso era lo que menos quería, corría sin detenerse entre las calles, esquivando personas en el camino, cruzando la calle antes de que el semáforo diera en rojo, estaba muy agitada, pero ya le faltaba poco para llegar, pero al dar la vuelta en una esquina, no se espero encontrarse de frente con una persona y sin poder evitarlo, choco contra su cuerpo y ambos cayeron al piso pesadamente, ella encima de el, el fuerte impacto hizo que los libros de su mochila salieran disparados del interior de esta, todo un desastre. Se incorporo algo adolorida por el golpe, pues el que tuvo el mayor daño fue la persona con la que había chocado, al recordarlo, inmediatamente se quito de encima suyo y pidió disculpas realmente apenada.

\- ¡realmente lo siento, no te vi!

\- N-no… no hay cuidado, yo tampoco te vi venir- respondió adolorido mientras se levantaba del piso y se frotaba el brazo izquierdo, maka lo miro por un rato, verificando si realmente no se había hecho mucho daño

\- perdóname ¿estas bien?- pregunto después de haberlo examinado, pues aun lo veía frotar su brazo debido al golpe

\- si, si, no te preocupes… aunque… creo que aterrice sobre mi brazo- sonrió para tratar de quitarle importancia, el también la observo detenidamente, era una chica muy linda, su cabello era rubio cenizo y su piel era tan clara y se veía suave al tacto, tenia unos labios muy tentadores, siguió examinándola hasta toparse con sus ojos, eran de un color verde oliva muy bonito, le encantaron.

Ella también lo miro, y ambos se perdieron en los ojos del otro, algo, no sabían que, les impedía apartar su mirada, un pequeño brillo apareció en los ojos de ambos, pero ninguno se dio cuenta de ello. Después de un rato de mirarse mutuamente, ambos lograron girar sus cabezas para no seguir con ese contacto visual, ambos estaban sonrojados por todo ese tiempo en que se habían mirado. Maka no podia dejar de pensar en que era un chico muy guapo, tenia el cabello blanco y despeinado, su piel era semi bronceada, tenia un gran físico, y sus ojos de un color muy hermoso, ojos rubíes, tal vez a la mayoría de la gente le daría miedo pero para ella eran muy hermosos y profundos, las chicas seguramente morirían por el y de no ser por que ella no se dejaba llevar tan fácilmente, seguramente también seria una de esas chicas. Observo todos los libros sobre el suelo y se dispuso a recogerlos, el se dio cuenta de su acción e inmediatamente comenzó a ayudarle- oh, lo siento, déjame ayudarte

Recordó que debía de apurarse para llegar a clase, ese accidente le había quitado tiempo valioso- no, no te molestes yo puedo sola

\- no es molestia- quito importancia y continúo juntando los libros- por pura curiosidad… ¿A dónde te dirigías con tanta prisa?- pregunto mientras terminaba de recogerlos y se los entregaba a la chica que tenia en frente

\- voy camino hacia mi escuela, se me esta haciendo tarde- contesto guardando sus cosas de nuevo en la mochila

\- ¿tarde? Pero… si apenas son las 7 de la mañana- contesto un poco extrañado-

\- ¿que?- el le mostró su reloj de muñeca y en efecto, daba la hora que había dicho- p-pero… mi reloj decía que…- fue entonces cuando se acordó- oh rayos, olvide que mi reloj se descompuso, aun falta una hora para que abran- dijo apenada mientras trataba de ocultar su sonrojo por la vergüenza

\- ¿y que harás ahora?

\- bueno… todo es culpa de mis amigas por no haberme recordado eso… pero no tendría sentido volver al departamento, así que iré de todas maneras a la escuela

\- ya veo… bueno, en lo que subes las escaleras del Shibusen te harás un buen tiempo si las subes tranquilamente

-si, creo que ti… espera ¿Cómo sabes que voy hacia el Shibusen?- pregunto sorprendida

\- bueno… este es el camino mas corto y… vengo de ahí, además…- señalo el atuendo de la chica y volvió a meter su mano en su bolsillo- creo que es muy fácil de adivinar si llevas el uniforme de esa escuela

\- oh… tienes razón, lo siento pero… ¿Cómo sabes que es el uniforme de la escuela? ¿Estudias ahí? Aunque por la vestimenta que llevas no creo

\- jeje no, tienes razón, no estudio ahí pero… tengo amigos que si

\- oh entiendo, ahora tiene sentido

\- si

-… yo… de nuevo lo siento, realmente no fue mi intención- volvió a disculparse

\- no te preocupes, en cerio, no paso nada grave

\- bien… ya me voy y… espero que tu brazo este bien- dijo mientras extendía su mano para despedirse del chico

\- si, no, no te preocupes, fue… un gusto haber sido derribado por ti- bromeo en modo de despedida, a lo cual, la chica se sonrojo pero soltó una pequeña risita

\- bueno, adiós-

\- adiós…


	3. nuevo empleo

-¿hasta cuando vas a dejar de ignorarnos?- pregunto molesta

Pasaron las horas y el día de clases había llegado a su fin, pero en todo ese tiempo (junto con el que paso esperando), maka había estado molesta con sus amigas por no haberle recordado sobre el reloj descompuesto, ahora, en la comodidad de su departamento, las cosas seguían igual, ella las ignoraba.

No respondió

\- maka…

Silencio

-MAKA…

Paso la pagina de su libro tranquilamente, sin prestarle atención a otra cosa que no fuera su amada lectura

-maka- chan, por favor… ya no nos ignores, no era nuestra intención- trato de disculparse

-si, además, no es nuestra culpa que se te haya olvidado lo del reloj

-no, pero pudieron haberme detenido ¿lo sabían?- por fin les contesto, pero de muy mala gana

-bueno hasta que por fin respondes algo, pero bueno, tienes razón, lo sentimos maka

-lo sentimos- repitió patty

Se lo pensó un rato, aun seguía muy molesta, no solo era por el reloj, sino que había tenido ese pequeño accidente con aquel chico y todo por culpa de ellas, realmente había sido muy vergonzoso, se preguntaba si su brazo estaba realmente bien

-maka- chan…

Suspiro, no podia ignorarlas para toda la vida- esta bien… las perdono, pero que no se vuelva a repetir "no podría pasar por lo mismo una vez mas"- pensó avergonzada

-¡GRACIAS MAKA- CHAN!- todas la abrazaron fuertemente debido a la felicidad, no podían estar peleadas, eran mejores amigas

-chicas, chicas por favor, me están asfixiando- trato de zafarse de los brazos de sus amigas

\- ¡NO IMPORTA!- gritaron alegres

\- oh por favor… ¡AUXILIO!

Después de la gran reconciliación, maka decidió salir a pasear por un rato, ese sofocante abrazo realmente le había quitado aire, necesitaba recuperarlo. Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles, con los rayos del atardecer iluminando la ciudad, daba una escena realmente agradable, el viento dándole suavemente en el rostro, los calidos rayos del sol, todo era perfecto.

Pasó por el parque y recuerdos llegaron a su memoria, cosas que le causaban nostalgia: como cuando era niña, con sus padres, juntos, iban a ese parque todas las mañanas y se divertían como una familia feliz, lastima que eso no había durado, pues cuando se había dado cuenta, su padre le había estado siendo infiel a su madre. Ella solo tenía 5 años, su madre comenzaba a alejarse debido a sus viajes y su padre se iba con alguna otra chica que se le cruzara en el camino, la dejaban sola. Cuando sus padres se divorciaron, ella tuvo que quedarse con su mujeriego padre, debido a que su madre viajaba demasiado. Cuando cumplió los 16, había tomado la decisión de irse a vivir sola, su padre se negó, era obvio, pero tras haberle dejado unas cosas en claro (y decirle una que otra verdad), había cedido al pedido de su hija, y le rento un departamento lo suficientemente grande como para 3 personas, al principio se sentía muy sola en ese espacio tan grande, pero cuando conoció a sus amigas, las cosas cambiaron, ahora todas vivían juntas.

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde ese día, maka ya contaba con sus 18 años y a pesar de que solo tenia 16 en ese entonces, se sentía lo suficientemente independiente como para vivir sola, además de que no quería seguir viviendo con el hombre que tenia como padre, era algo de lo que no se arrepentía.

-será mejor que ya regrese- se dijo a si misma mientras regresaba a su departamento, las estrellas ya comenzaban a verse y no quería preocupar a sus amigas por no haber llevado el celular

Ya estaba a unas calles para llegar al complejo de departamentos, cuando algo llamo su atención, era un anuncio de empleo, era para el café que se encontraba a unas pocas calles de ahí, a decir verdad, ella tenía bastante tiempo libre después de sus clases, un empleo no le vendría mal. Camino hasta llegar al café, aun estaba abierto, pero parecía que dentro de poco cerrarían, debía darse prisa. Al entrar, camino directamente hacia uno de los empleados, le comento sobre el empleo y este la llevo con el dueño del local, que mas bien era, dueña.

-bienvenida al café "calabaza hechizada" ¿en que puedo servirte pequeña?- la atendió amablemente

-eh, buenas noches, soy maka albarn… bueno yo… yo vine para preguntar sobre el anuncio de empleo

-¿quieres trabajar?

-claro, me encantaría

-bueno… ¡pues estas contratada!- grito felizmente

-¿eh? Espere… ¿así nada mas? ¿No necesita una solicitud? ¿Qué hay de la entrevista?- pregunto confundida

-¿Quién necesita de eso? Creo que serás una estupenda mesera, además, ¡ERES ADORABLE!- agrego mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella y comenzaba a acariciarle la cabeza como si se tratase de un pequeño gatito

\- p-por favor, suélteme- rogaba asustada mientras intentaba separarse, pues sus grandes pechos le impedían respirar

-¡claro que no! ¡Desde hoy serás mi pequeña maka- chan!- grito emocionada mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerzas

-¡SEÑORITA BLAIR SUELTELA ANTES DE QUE LA AHOGUE!- interrumpió uno de los empleados mientras alejaba a maka de los brazos de su jefa

-mou ¿Por qué nos interrumpes?- pregunto molesta

\- señorita blair, pudo haberla matado con ese abrazo- la regaño

-solo le estaba dando la bienvenida- se justifico

-si señorita, pero ya es la segunda vez que casi ahoga a un nuevo empleado, aunque bueno… admito que con el primero le fue peor

\- es que estaba muy bueno para su propio bien, ¡ERA SUPER SEXY!- grito con voz melosa mientras recordaba al chico de la mañana- ¡BLAIR LO QUIERE!

-solo espero que no se haya arrepentido y ya no quiera venir, el pobre chico salio casi corriendo de aquí

\- y yo espero que esto no sea cosa de todos los días, de lo contrario también me arrepentiría- agrego maka mientras se frotaba su cuerpo debido al abrazo rompe huesos de su nueva jefa

\- oh, no te preocupes, así recibe a sus nuevo empleados, claro que solo es la bienvenida te lo aseguro

-bien

\- bueno maka- chan, estas contratada, en una semana tendremos listo tu uniforme y así, podrás presentarte a trabajar a partir de las 12

\- espere, es que yo estudio en el shibusen y… salgo hasta las 4 de la tarde

\- oh, … en ese caso… estarás en el turno de la tarde, es a partir de las 4 hasta las 10 de la noche, aunque debido a que eres estudiante tu turno terminara una hora antes y solo podremos darte 10 minutos de tolerancia para que te presentes- informo el chico

\- … entiendo, me parece perfecto pero… ¿tu quien eres?

\- oh, lo siento, que tonto de mi parte, me presento: mi nombre es Kid y soy el supervisor de este café- se presento mientras le extendía la mano a modo de saludo

\- mucho gusto- acepto el saludo devolviéndole un apretón de manos

-maka- chan, te recomiendo que no le hagas mucho caso, esta enfermo por la simetría

-¡BLAIR!

\- ¿simetría? No… no entiendo- pregunto confundida, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso

\- es fácil, solo observa- dicho esto, se levanto de su asiento, se dirigió hacia una de las paredes que eran decoradas con hermosas pinturas y comenzó a inclinarlas una por una, hasta que todas fueron movidas de su lugar original- listo- sonrió

\- yo… sigo sin enten…

\- ¿¡PERO QUE HAZ HECHO!?- grito desesperado mientras comenzaba a poner las pinturas a su estado original, maka presencio esto con los ojos bien abiertos debido a la impresión, el chico realmente estaba loco por la simetría. Una vez haber terminado de ordenarlos, el chico observo su "obra maestra" con orgullo mientras se tomaba el mentón con su mano izquierda- perfecto, se ve tan hermoso como lo recordaba

\- ¿ya lo entiendes?- le susurro en su oído, de modo que el chico no pudo oírlas

\- si, ya entendí- respondió de la misma forma

\- bueno, te veo en una semana maka- chan

\- si… hasta pronto señorita…

\- solo llámame blair, maka- chan

-e… esta bien, hasta pronto… blair- se despidió, y rápidamente salio de ese lugar, había sido una experiencia muy rara, pero definitivamente iría a trabajar a ese lugar, no había sido del todo incomoda la experiencia y le resultaba divertido- no puedo esperar a que llegue el lunes-


	4. quiero conocerte

Era un día nuevo en death city, el sol estaba en su punto más alto y los pájaros ya emitían sus hermosos cantos, las clases recién estaban comenzando, y ella caminaba tranquilamente entre los pasillos de la escuela, estaba feliz, había despertado de muy buen humor y no sabia el porque, pero no le importaba, nada le arruinaría ese gran día.

-¡Hey, Maka!-

-¿eh? Buenos días Black Star- saludo sonriente mientras veía a su amigo correr en su dirección

-buenos días simple mortal ¿Qué te trae de tan buen humor?

-nada, solo amanecí así, hoy hace un bonito día

-¡seguramente a sido la presencia de tu gran ore- sama! ¡Kyajajajaja!- y así, fue como black star se gano su primer maka-chop del día

-si, seguramente- constato molesta mientras veía el cuerpo de su ahora inconsciente amigo en el piso. Black star podia ser su amigo y todo, pero el lograba sacarla de sus casillas con mucha facilidad- será mejor que nos apresuremos, no querrás llegar tarde ¿o si? Después de todo siempre tienes que ser el centro de atención- decía mientras continuaba con su camino al salón, dejando aun inconsciente a su amigo

Las horas pasaron, y a pesar de que las clases eran aburridas, maka aun conservaba su gran sonrisa, seguía sin entender que la tenia de tan buen humor, tal vez era por que había conseguido trabajo en un lugar muy interesante o por que tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno sucedería ese mismo día, no lo sabia, quizás eran ambas cosas. Black star por su parte, estaba un poco molesto con su amiga, no solo por haberlo golpeado sino que por su culpa, el había llegado muy tarde a clases ese día y lo habían castigado por eso, pero solo habían sido pocos minutos de "tortura" para su cerebro.

Era hora del almuerzo en el shibusen, y ella y sus amigos comían juntos en una de las tantas mesas del comedor, hablaban de sus clases y de lo que harían después de la escuela, pero entre toda esa agradable conversación, surgió un tema del cual ella no se esperaba.

\- eh maka, tsubaki quiere que te presente a mi amigo y estaba pensando que… bueno, lo mejor seria que fuéramos a verlo hoy después de clases

-espera ¿que? ¿Hoy? Pero… ¿porque?- pregunto sorprendida

\- lo que pasa es que esta terminando de mudarse y me pidió que le ayudara a desempacar, al parecer apenas llego el camión de la mudanza y necesita ayuda

-¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- siguió preguntando

-quiero que nos ayudes y de paso te lo presento, estoy seguro de que te caería bien, además… el todavía no conoce mucho la ciudad y esperaba que tu… fueras su guía

-¿y porque yo?- pregunto un tanto molesta

\- oh vamos maka, solo ayúdanos ¿si?, te prometo que no te arrepentirás

Se lo pensó por un momento, realmente no le interesaba conocer al amigo de black star, pero si se negaba a ir, seguramente comenzaría con un berrinche y de todas maneras acabaría accediendo, aunque para ser honestos, ella no tenia nada que hacer después de clases, no vendría nada mal una visita. Suspiro.

-esta bien, iré… no tengo una excusa para no ir

-gracias maka- chan- sonrió tsubaki

-tu me deberás una eh, todo esto era idea tuya

-si maka- chan, te preparare un pastel como agradecimiento

-no suena mal- sonrió

-por cierto black… tu nos contaste que Soul puede tocar el piano ¿es eso verdad?- pregunto liz cambiando el tema

-oh si… ¿por que?- pregunto curioso

-es que nos gustaría que tocara con nosotros para el aniversario de la escuela, el director ya nos lo pidió pero no tenemos ningún pianista- comento mike

-¡NINGUNO!- grito patty molesta

-dudo mucho que lo haga-

-¿por que?- preguntaron todos menos maka, ella estaba fuera la conversación, pues no entendía

-por que no le gusta- contesto después de haber bebido un poco de su limonada

-pero… si toca el piano… ¿Por qué no le gusta?- pregunto jared

-ni yo lo se, nunca me lo quiso decir, y el que pueda tocar el piano no significa que le tenga que gustar, además… es… seria muy raro que el lo hiciera por su propia cuenta, supongo que solo seria cuando el lo sienta

-¿a que te refieres?-

\- el no toca por tocar, dice que se siente muy forzado a hacerlo… el… solo lo hace cuando quiere

-¿Por qué se siente forzado?- pregunto maka, a pesar de que no entendía de quien hablaban, la conversación entre sus amigos era un tanto interesante, pero antes de que el pudiera responder algo, el timbre de la escuela sonó, anunciando que el receso había terminado y debían volver a sus clases

-luego te digo, sino llego pronto quien sabe que clase de tortura me pondrán- sin mas, salio corriendo del comedor en dirección hacia los salones

-pues ni modo, creo que no habrá quien toque el piano para el aniversario- dijo jared decepcionado

Todos se fueron directo hacia sus clases, maka seguía confundida, no entendía muy bien la situación, ni sabia quien era ese tal "Soul" del que tanto hablaban, tal vez era el amigo de black star del que tanto hablaban o quizá se trataba de alguien mas, no lo sabia, pero no iba a quedarse con la duda, le volvería a preguntar en cuanto fueran a visitar al "chico misterioso".

Después de varias horas de espera, las clases por fin llegaron a su fin, ni siquiera se fueron a cambiar de ropa, una vez que salieron, se dirigieron a la casa del "chico misterio" como había decidido llamarle maka, pues realmente parecía tener muchos secretos, a pesar de que aun no lo conocía. Durante el trayecto, maka decidió hablar un poco mas sobre el amigo de black star, necesitaba resolver sus dudas.

-Black star… ese tal Soul del que tanto hablaban… ¿es el chico al que vamos a ir a ayudar, verdad?

-¿eh? Si, creí que ya lo habías adivinado

\- es que nunca me dijeron su nombre y durante la conversación de hoy, solo nos referíamos a el como "tu amigo" y de repente dijeron "Soul" como si estuvieran hablando de otra persona

-ah entiendo, lamento haberte confundido, pero si, se llama soul y tiene nuestra edad

-¿y por que no se ha inscrito al shibusen? Digo, si tiene nuestra edad debería estar estudiando

\- jeje no, el no maka, el ya termino sus estudios en una escuela abierta

-oh

-y cuando me refiero a que tiene nuestra edad, no necesariamente me refiero a que tenga 18, no, el ya va a cumplir sus 20 en un par de meses

-¿en serio? ¿Y donde lo conociste?

-em… somos amigos de la infancia en realidad, pero… su familia se tuvo que mudar y pues… no lo volví a ver

-¿Qué paso?

-¿recuerdas cuando me fui de vacaciones?

-si

-a pues en ese viaje, me volví a encontrar con el y realmente me dio mucho gusto volver a verlo pero… estaba muy cambiado, ya no es el mismo que era cuando éramos niños, quiero decir… se volvió muy… callado, reservado e indiferente

-¿en serio?

-si… y no se por que, nunca me lo ha querido decir y no planeo averiguarlo, no quiero que se enoje conmigo

-¿y por que se mudo?

-solo dijo que ya era lo suficientemente grande como para vivir solo, aunque no creo que ese sea el motivo

-mh… y… ¿a que te referías con que se siente forzado?

-em… pues… creo que yo no soy el indicado para decírtelo… ¿Por qué no mejor se lo preguntas tu?

-mmm… tal vez lo haga… cuando sea el momento supongo

-si, creo que es lo mejor…

Guardaron silencio el resto del camino, maka seguía pensado en lo que le había dicho black star, realmente era un misterio ese chico y comenzaba a querer conocerlo, realmente quería descubrir sus secretos, quería entenderlo. Por fin llegaron, era una casa chica, quizás cabían un poco más de dos personas, era una linda casa, a simple vista se veía acogedora, ambos notaron que el camión de mudanzas ya no estaba, en su lugar, todas las cosas habían sido dejadas a fuera de la casa, pero no había ningún rastro del dueño de estas.

-llamare a su celular- saco su teléfono y comenzó a marcar el numero, una canción muy conocida para el chico comenzó a sonar detrás de ellos, ambos giraron de inmediato y lo encontraron con un montón de cajas entre sus brazos, parecían pesadas- diablos hombre ¿no te podías esperar a que llegáramos?- regaño mientras cortaba la comunicación y le ayudaba con unas cuantas

\- sabes que no, perdí la paciencia en cuanto el camión se fue

-¿ahora que hiciste?

-nada

-¿Qué hiciste?- volvió a preguntar

-… nada, ellos comenzaron a desesperarse y me dijeron un montón de estupideces sobre el horario y esas cosas, terminaron sacando todo del camión y lo dejaron así, y ellos fueron los que se tardaron en llegar- respondió molesto debido a lo ocurrido

-ya veo- dijo mientras comenzaba a meter las cajas dentro de la casa- por cierto, traje a una amiga para que nos ayude, espero no te importe

-no, esta bien, te lo agradezco, quiero terminar lo mas rápido posible

-tampoco pidas milagros soul, ella es muy lenta para este tipo de cosas- comento burlándose

-¡OYE!- grito ofendida

-tranquila "amiga", no te en…- no termino de decirlo, al verla, la reconoció de inmediato… y ella también- fades

-ah… t-tu… tu eres…- tartamudeo sorprendida

-e-eres…- el también lo estaba

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto black star confundido, pues no entendía el por que actuaban así

-tu… eres… eres la chica de aquella vez

-… ah… yo… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO!- de inmediato se inclino para pedirle perdón una vez mas, y para ocultar el rojo de sus mejillas

-No, tranquila ya te dije que no paso nada grave, en serio- trato de calmarla

-si, lo se pero…- al levantar la mirada, pudo ver el vendaje que traía en su brazo izquierdo, el que se había lastimado producto del impacto- t-tu brazo…

-¿eh?- de inmediato miro su vendaje y lo oculto detrás de su espalda, movimiento muy tonto debido a que ella ya lo había visto- n-no es nada, es solo que ¡AY!- se quejo del dolor debido a que ella le tomo el brazo y lo jalo bruscamente para verlo mejor

-¿¡Cómo que no es nada!? ¡Estas lastimado por mi culpa!

\- eh, chicos…

-¡ya te dije que no es nada! Solo es un raspón

-chicos…

-¿solo un raspón? ¡Que gran mentira! Si solo fuera un "raspón" no tendrías este vendaje ¿Cómo puedes decirle a eso "nada"? ¿¡Cómo no le puedes dar importancia!?

-chicos…

-¡PORQUE NO LA TIENE!

-¡CHICOS!- grito al fin llamando la atención de ambos

-¿¡QUE!?- gritaron ambos

-¿ya se conocían?- pregunto sorprendido

-no/si…- ambos se miraron- si/no- volvieron a contestar al mismo tiempo, confundiendo aun mas al peli celeste

-bueno… algo así- respondió soul

\- lo que pasa es… que tuve un… pequeño accidente con el y… ahora tiene el brazo fracturado por mi culpa- contó apenada mientras jugaba con sus dedos

-¡no exageres! solo es un raspón, no esta fracturado- volvió a informarle mientras se frotaba el antebrazo y desviaba la mirada de ambos

\- pues un raspón grande debido a tu vendaje- comento molesta

-ok… ya entiendo… bueno… luego me cuentan bien la historia ¿si? Ahora… tenemos que meter todo esto

-si- ambos asintieron y entre los tres comenzaron a meter las cosas a la casa, aunque maka trataba de que soul no hiciera mucho, diciendo que podrían empeorarse las cosas si el ayudaba, por obvias razones, el no le hacia caso debido a que seguían discutiendo el mismo tema del "raspón-fractura" que el tenia y continuaba haciendo sus cosas. La tarde paso rápido, y entre peleas y desacuerdos por fin habían terminado de meter todo y acomodarlo dentro del nuevo hogar, ahora, los tres se encontraban sentados sobre el gran sillón de la sala descansando, y hablando sobre como había sido el encuentro entre soul y maka, era obvio que eso lo tomo por sorpresa, no esperaba que sus amigos se conocieran de esa forma, pero ya había pasado y no podia hacer nada para arreglarlo, aunque, a pesar de la discusión de hace unas horas, ambos parecían tranquilos al fin. Las cosas habían marchado bien.

Después de un rato, Soul acompaño a ambos a sus casas, black star vivía más cerca, así que no estuvo mucho tiempo con ellos. Durante el camino a su departamento, maka no podia evitar sentirse avergonzada, sabia que era su culpa el que el estuviera lastimado y para ser sinceros, no esperaba volvérselo a encontrar, realmente había sido un día agotador.

-S-soul… tu… ¿realmente te encuentras bien?- pregunto apenada sin siquiera verlo, el silencio que se había creado entre ellos era muy incomodo y solo quería hablar de algo

-si, ya te dije que no te preocupes, no fue nada grave- siguió sin darle importancia

-B-bien

-tu… ¿desde cuando conoces black?- pregunto cambiando el tema

\- lo conozco desde la secundaria, por mi amiga Tsubaki

-¿Tsubaki?... Tsubaki… ¿es la novia de black, verdad?- pregunto mientras hacia memoria, pues recordaba haber oído ese nombre en algún lugar

-si, no se si te acuerdas pero la conociste en una fiesta

-¡ah! Tsubaki, si ya me acuerdo, esa chica linda y amable

-si, ella

-bueno… me sorprende que alguien como ella este… ya sabes… con Black Star- comento sin poder creérselo aun

-jajaja a todos nos sorprendió, y aun me sigo preguntando que le atrajo de el

-see yo también me lo pregunto

-Soul…

-Dime

-ese día… cuando nos conocimos… ¿A dónde te dirigías?- pregunto curiosa

La miro por un rato, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y desvió la mirada- a ningún lugar para ser exactos, quería dar un tour por la ciudad para conocerla un poco mejor, pero después del accidente solo pude conocer mejor al medico y el resto de mi casa

\- ¿que?- pregunto confundida

\- el medico me recomendó estar un rato en reposo y pues, como no tenia nada que hacer, me la pase acostado mirando al techo y recorriendo mi…

-pero… ¿Por qué te recomendó reposo? ¿No decías que solo es un rasguño?- interrumpió

-… rayos- dijo golpeándose el rostro, dándose cuenta de que había dicho algo que no debía

-¿que?

-nada, no es nada- trato de esquivar el tema

-no, ahora dime que es lo que ocurrió y por que tuviste que hacer reposo en tu casa- insistió

La miro por un rato, y a juzgar por su expresión, se notaba que no lo dejaría pasar así de fácil, suspiro resignado y le contó la verdad

-b-bueno… yo… ese día… la verdad es que me torcí un poco el brazo después de nuestro encuentro y… el medico me dijo que no lo forzara por unos días o si no me lo lastimaría mas

-¿¡QUE!?

\- no fue nada grave, no es mentira que también me raspe pero ahora mi brazo esta bien, no fue nada grave- repitió rápidamente tratando de no darle importancia, gran error

-¿¡SIGUES DICIENDO ESO!?

-PUES ES QUE NO LA TIENE, ES ALGO QUE YA PASO, ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! ¡Y YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR ESO!

-no puedo creer que digas eso… ¡eres un idiota!

-¡la idiota eres tu por tomarle tanta importancia!

-¡pues tu también deberías hacerlo!- suspiro molesta- esta bien, dejare de preocuparme por esto…

-… ¿eh?

-lo que oíste, dejare de preocuparme y de molestarme, si…

-¿si…?

-me dejas invitarte algo, así al menos quiero disculparme

-no es necesario

-¡pero quiero hacerlo!- insistió

Después de pensárselo un momento y de saber que seguiría insistiendo con el tema, realmente no le tomaba importancia pero al parecer ella si y mucho, suspiro- una comida

-¿eh?

-una comida… invítame a comer y ya ¿de acuerdo?

-¡si!- respondió sonriendo

-bien- ambos continuaron caminando, aun faltaba para llegar al apartamento de ella

-lo siento- volvió a disculparse

-ya deja de disculparte ¿si?

-lo sien… ash, bueno… y dime ¿de donde eres?- pregunto para cambiar el tema

\- De Inglaterra

-¿y porque te mudaste?

-pues…- guardo silencio por un rato, como si estuviera pensando en sus palabras- creo que ya soy lo suficientemente mayorcito para vivir solo ¿no crees?- sonrió, pero ella lo noto, una sonrisa falsa

-… si, tienes razón- no quiso volver a preguntar, su amigo tenía razón, había algo más allí

No volvieron a hablar el resto del camino, lo cual fue un poco incomodo, pero una vez que llegaron al complejo de departamentos, ambos pudieron respirar un poco mas tranquilos, se despidieron. Pero antes de que ella pudiera meterse, el la detuvo agregando.

-Por cierto… aun no me has dicho tu nombre

-¿eh, no lo eh hecho?- pregunto sorprendida mirándolo a los ojos

-no, lo único que haz estado haciendo durante toda la tarde a sido regañarme- contesto seriamente

-lo siento yo… no quise… es que me preocupas

-no es nada, olvídalo… además… no deberías preocuparte, digo… aun somos unos desconocidos- comento desviando su mirada hacia otro lado

-… mh… pero ya no lo seremos- sonrió- soy maka… maka albarn- le extendió su mano presentándose

-jajaja- sonrió divertido- mucho gusto maka, yo soy soul, soul eater- regreso el gesto

-bueno… hasta luego soul

-cuídate… maka

Ambos sonrieron y cada quien se fue por su camino, el dio la vuelta y regreso hacia su casa con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ella por su parte, se dirigió hacia su departamento, también, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ese chico se había ganado su confianza, tsubaki tenia razón, esa tarde, junto con el regreso fueron suficientes como para que ella confiara en el, todo lo que había dicho, era cierto, quería conocerlo mejor. Quería entenderlo.


	5. la primavera

Maka pov

Después de que se fuera, subí hasta mi departamento y saqué las llaves para entrar, todas las luces estaban apagadas, seguramente mis amigas ya estaban dormidas, siempre se duermen temprano, eso si no habían ido a una fiesta claro. Deje mis llaves sobre la mesa y me dirigí hacia mi cuarto, estaba cansada, ese día había sido muy agotador pero no me quejo, no había sido del todo malo. Antes de irme a dormir, me di una ducha rápida que me relajo bastante, luego regrese a mi habitación y me puse mi pijama para estar más cómoda.

No pude dormir, algo en mí, no me lo permitía, mi corazón estaba actuando muy extraño, muy agitado y no sabia porque, nunca antes se había comportado de esa forma y me estaba preocupando. Decidí no darle importancia, tal vez solo era la emoción de verlo una vez mas, realmente quería estar con el y conocerlo, había tanto que descubrir de el, me encantaba el misterio y ese chico realmente que lo era.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a molestarme mientras me obligaban a despertar, no supe en que momento me había quedado dormida pero eso ahora no importaba, era miércoles, uno de mis días mas pesados, tenia junta con el club de lectura y para ser honestos, todos ellos (y ellas) eran muy aburridos, no ponían ningún tipo de emoción o interés en lo que leían y eso me enfadaba demasiado, pero no podia salirme, después de todo, era el único lugar en el que yo podia leer a gusto. Después de haberme alistado, Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí hacia la cocina para tomar un refrigerio, no tenia mucho apetito así que solo tome una manzana y Salí del departamento para ir a la escuela, ignore la cara de confusión de mis amigas, sabia que aun era temprano para ir a la escuela pero ese día no tenia ganas de ir con prisas, quería ir despacio, disfrutar del buen día que estaba haciendo. Mientras caminaba por las calles, comía mi manzana muy tranquilamente mientras pensaba en algunas cosas, solo faltaban unos días para que me presentara en mi primer trabajo, realmente me emocionaba la idea de conocer a esas personas, se veían muy interesantes a pesar ser… un poco raros para mi gusto, pero probar cosas nuevas no estaba mal, era buena excusa para distraerme un rato y no estar encerrada en mi departamento. Salí de mis pensamientos al notar como los árboles comenzaban a florecer, se acercaba la primavera y con ella, las cosas cursis entre las parejas, era un poco incomodo estar rodeada de tantos abrazos o besuqueos por doquier, realmente incomodo, sacudí mi cabeza para quitarme esas asquerosas imágenes de compañeros besuqueándose por todos lados, realmente esa no era mi estación favorita del año, esa y el día de san Valentín, una buena oportunidad de los hombres para acostarse con mas de una chica que se derrita por un "te amo" tan falso, tan vació.

Sin darme cuenta, ya había llegado a las escaleras que conducían hacia el shibusen, subí tranquilamente mientras observaba como unos cuantos compañeros hacían lo mismo, aunque unos cuantos paraban a descansar cada cinco escalones, yo no tenia ese problema, incluso podia subirlas corriendo pero no me gustaba llegar agitada y sudando a mis clases, así que no lo hacia, y menos si era un día caluroso.

El día transcurría tranquilamente, pero muy lento para mi gusto, por alguna razón se me hacia eterno, sentía que habían pasado horas, pero cuando miraba mi reloj, apenas habían pasado unos minutos, era realmente muy extraño para mi, nunca me había pasado esto. Para cuando dio la hora del almuerzo, yo seguía muy aburrida, los chicos notaron esto y trataban de hacerme reír o entretenerme con alguna otra cosa, pero esos intentos eran en vano, pues no les prestaba mucha atención.

-oe maka… ¿Por qué estas tan seria? Ya tratamos de hacerte reír y aun sigues con esa actitud, ¿Qué te ocurre?- pregunto ya molesto black star

\- nada black, solo que hoy se me hace un día muy aburrido, no encuentro nada interesante y eso me molesta- respondí aun recostada sobre la mesa

-¿nada interesante? Eso me sorprende, generalmente te encuentras de buen humor en estos días debido a tu club de lectura, ¿Qué cambio?- pregunto mi amiga tsubaki

-que ya me harte de los integrantes aburridos y desinteresados del club

-no creo que sea solo por eso-dijo liz

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunte sin comprender

\- bueno, además de que ya se acerca la primavera, pienso que hay algo mas que te pone aburrida y molesta

-¿y eso es…?

-no se, tu dímelo-

-te diré que solo me has confundido, porque realmente no se de que me estas hablando

-ya simples mortales, mejor dejen de hablar de tonterías de mujeres y enfóquense en mi ¡SU GRAN ORE-SAMA!- eso fue suficiente para que lo golpeara con un libro de los mas gruesos en la cabeza

-mejor tu cállate y deja de gritar estupideces

-¡auch! No era necesario que me golpearas, ¿Qué pasa si me hubieras dejado inconsciente de nuevo?- pregunto mientras se restregaba la cabeza

-te dejaría tirado como ese día y me regocijaría con el castigo que te den- conteste con una sonrisa en el rostro

-… te juro que eres cruel, malvada e increíblemente cruel- respondió con seriedad

-si, lo se- volví a sonreír

-jajaja esto me divierte mucho, seriamente maka, eres la mejor para hacer sufrir a black star- se burlo mike, y tiene razón, me encanta molestarlo

-díganme algo que no sepa

-que perdí tu libro favorito la semana pasada- de inmediato nos levantamos de la mesa y comencé a perseguirlo por toda la escuela, ¡era mi libro favorito! ¿COMO PUDO HABERLO PERDIDO? ¡BLACK STAR ERA HOMBRE MUERTO!

General pov

-bueno… al menos ya esta entretenida con algo ¿no creen?- comento liz

-jajajajajajajaja- reía sin parar patty sin despegar la vista de sus amigos

-si… pero me gustaría que ese entretenimiento no fuera black star- comento una apenada tsubaki mientras veía como su novio corría por su vida de una muy enojada maka

-a propósito, ¿Cómo perdió el libro?- pregunto con curiosidad jared

-bueno… resulta que maka había estado muy metida en un libro nuevo que había comprado hace un par de semanas, y aun no terminaba de leerlo, pero black star le insistió tanto para que se lo prestara debido a que era un libro con dibujos y… cuando maka se lo presto… sin querer lo arrojo por la ventana de su apartamento gritando algo como "yo soy mucho mejor que ese personaje debilucho y el único dios de esta era"- respondió sonrojándose de sobre manera

-… ¿"sin querer" has dicho?

-bueno… creo que esa es una forma mas delicada de decirlo

Todos suspiraron por lo que había dicho, ese chico realmente que era idiota pero era su amigo a fin de cuentas, lamentablemente, aun no sabían como salvarlo de la furia de maka, quien lo seguía persiguiendo con un enorme libro en su mano derecha, honestamente, no tenían ni idea de donde ella sacaba los libros, en fin.


	6. un día en la feria

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, por fin había llegado el fin de semana y con ella, mucho tiempo libre, por lo cual, maka y sus amigos habían decidido ir a la feria, ya había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que habían ido así que, ¿Por qué no ir de nuevo? Además de que no siempre iba a esa ciudad. El lugar no había cambiado mucho, lo único nuevo que se lograba apreciar, era esa gran noria (rueda de la fortuna) que habían instalado, realmente se veía muy tentador subirse en ella, pero el único problema, era que esas cosas solían ser mas para parejas románticas o para un paseo tranquilo, y maka, claro, no pensaba ser una ni quería lo otro, así que pasaba de eso. El día paso rápidamente, ya era de tarde y sus amigos habían decidido subir en parejas cada uno a la noria, dejando a maka completamente sola, por lo cual, ella no había subido, no seria una situación agradable después de todo. Parecía que se tardarían un rato en esa cosa, así que mejor se iría a jugar otra cosa antes de volver por ellos, camino por un rato, ya nada le llamaba la atención para subirse o para jugar, la verdad, ya estaba entrándole el hambre, unos hot cakes no vendrían mal, no le importaba que aun fuera "temprano" para eso. Se dirigió hasta el puesto y espero a que diera su turno, debido a que había mucha gente haciendo fila, calculo el tiempo en el que se tardaría, y para ser exactos, llegaría a tiempo para recibir a sus amigos de la noria, así que no había problema.

Después de un rato y ya con su antojo entre sus manos, maka esperaba frente a la noria a sus cursis amigos, la maquina esa iba muy lento y si no se equivocaba, sus amigos iban apenas en la mitad del paseo.

-vaya molestia- se dijo a si misma mientras seguía comiendo

-yo no lo creo-

-¡AAAHHH!- grito sorprendida tirando el plato que traía en sus manos, volteo rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, y cual seria su sorpresa al saber que era- ¿Kid?

-hola maka- saludo animado

-Q-que… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?-

-¿esta prohibido?- pregunto extrañado debido a la reacción de la chica

-N-no pero, bueno yo… no esperaba verte hasta el lunes

-ah eso, yo tampoco esperaba verte pronto, quiero decir, creí que te vería en tu primer día de trabajo

-si yo… es que vine con mis amigos y…

-¿y donde están tus amigos?- la interrumpió

-me abandonaron para subirse a la noria

-que crueles

-si, lo se, pero no me molesta, digo, ellos necesitan su tiempo a solas como parejas que son

-wow, ¿ósea que eres la única del grupo sin novio?- pregunto sorprendido

-no es como si me interesara tener un novio, todos son unos idiotas

-eso duele- comento tocándose el pecho, cerca del corazón

-¿eh, porque?- pregunto confundida

-porque yo soy un novio y ese comentario me hirió… ¡justo aquí!- grito señalando su pecho

-L-lo siento, no era mi intención pero… tú… ¿tienes novia?

-por supuesto que si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-no, por nada- respondió desviando la mirada, pues le resultaba extraño que un tipo como el tuviese novia, no dudaba que fuera guapo, no, pero…- "me sorprende que una chica este con este loco"- pensó- y por cierto ¿Quién es la… afortunada?

-oh ella… esta… bueno… ella… la perdí- respondió apenado

-¿QUE?

-es que chrona es una chica muy tímida y casi nunca puede lidiar con las cosas a su alrededor, y lo peor de todo es su hermano idiota, abusa de eso y la maltrata

-¿chrona?

-así se llama mi novia

-lindo nombre

-no tan lindo como ella- comento con una sonrisa súper boba de enamorado

-basta de tanta miel, ahora explícame ¿Cómo fue que la perdiste?

-ah eso… lo que ocurrió fue que… me voltee por un segundo y… simplemente desapareció

-no puedo creerlo…- suspiro- esta bien, te ayudare a buscarla, no debe estar lejos… ¿Dónde crees que este?

-generalmente se oculta en lugares solitarios y que tengan una esquina para arrinconarse y murmurar constantemente cosas como "no se lidiar con cosas como estas"

-"ahora entiendo, son tal para cual"- pensó- bueno… ¿y como es ella? ¿Su atuendo?

-bueno… ¡es la chica mas asimétrica que e visto en toda mi vida! Te lo juro, es un completo desastre…

-"¿dice eso de ella cuando es su novia? Este chico es un completo raro, no lo entiendo para nada"- pensó en shock al oír lo que acababa de decir su futuro "jefe"

-te lo juro, ni siquiera puedo creer que este con ella, es como si me estuviera burlando de lo hermoso que es la simetría…

-"tengo ganas de golpearlo con un libro"

-pero… no debería de quejarme, ella es muy linda y tierna, a pesar de su aspecto… ah robado mi corazón, y estoy seguro de que no la cambiaria por nada del mundo

-"eres un raro"… OK… pero aun no me haz dicho como es- dijo seriamente

-oh, lo siento… bueno… tiene el cabello lila con un corte muy asimétrico, viste un vestido negro y…

-imagino que la chica de la que hablan es esta tímida dama- interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos

Ambos giraron de inmediato para ver de quien se trataba, y maka no pudo contener el enorme sonrojo que se apodero de su rostro, esos ojos rojos, el cabello blanco, esa sonrisa torcida, pertenecían a…

-S-soul- sin darse cuenta, no pudo evitar que su nombre saliese de su boca en un tartamudeo

-…Maka- el también estaba sorprendido, pero podia controlarse perfectamente, de lo contrario, también hubiera tartamudeado

-¡CHRONA!- grito emocionado mientras se abalanzaba hacia su novia para darle un gran abrazo

-K-kid- kun…- ella se dejo envolver entre los brazos de su amado

-¿¡en donde te habías metido!? ¡Estaba muy preocupado!

-si, se nota, tu querida novia estaba sentada en un rincón cerca de los baños- comento soul molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-¿eh, enserio? Pero… chrona, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado, tomándola de las manos para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien

-Y-yo… yo… sabes que no puedo L-lidiar con estas cosas y… no pude resistir estar entre t-tanta g-gente… así que… corrí a un lugar donde no hubiera nadie- explico apenada con la cabeza gacha

-chrona… pero… tu dijiste que querías venir

-me daba miedo… p-pero… cuando tomo tu mano… siento que puedo lidiar con casi todo… pero… cuando me soltaste para tomar los helados… me invadió el miedo y corrí

-chrona, discúlpame yo no sabia eso, de haberlo sabido, no te hubiera soltado

-chrona…

Ella giro su rostro para saber quien la llamaba

-¿Q-quien eres?

-gusto en conocerte, me llamo maka- se presento con una sonrisa amistosa, tratando de darle confianza

-mh… e-es un g-gusto

-puedes estar tranquila, te aseguro que nada malo te pasara, es normal no saber lidiar con unas cosas, pero con el tiempo… te aseguro que esto no volverá a afectarte

-G-gracias…

-dime… ¿quieres ser mi amiga?

\- ¿¡eh!?

-¿Qué dices? Estoy segura de que nos llevaremos muy bien

-Y-yo… n-no se… como lidiar con esto…n-nunca… eh tenido amigas

\- pues ahora tienes una- de nuevo le sonrió

-¿u-una amiga?... una amiga…- de la nada, ella comenzó a llorar, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se apoyo sobre el pecho de su novio, tratando de evitar que todos la vieran así

-tranquila mi amor, todo esta bien, ven, te llevare a casa…- ambos comenzaron a caminar en dirección hacia la salida, pero antes de desaparecer entre toda la gente, volteo una ultima vez y dijo- gracias maka- y sin mas, ambos se fueron de la feria con rumbo a la casa de su novia, había sido mucha emoción para un día, y merecían descansar

-eso fue muy amable de tu parte- comento

-no… decía la verdad, realmente quiero ser su amiga

-mh… bueno… si tu lo dices, espero que las cosas marchen bien

-si… por cierto ¿Cómo la encontraste?

-solo estaba dando un recorrido por el lugar y me tope con ella en una esquina cerca de los baños, se veía muy asustaba y quise ayudarla, claro que, al principio solo temblaba y trataba de huir pero… una vez que me dijo "eso"… pude comprenderla perfectamente y… me gane su confianza

-¿Qué te dijo?

\- no es nada en realidad, no tiene importancia… bueno… hasta luego- se despidió, pero antes de que pudiese irse, ella lo tomo por el brazo-

-soul… puedes confiar en mi

El sonrió- lo se- con delicadeza, se zafo del agarre de la chica- pero aun no nos conocemos lo suficiente

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo, unos gritos comenzaron a llamarla desde sus espaldas, ella volteo, eran sus amigos que ya habían bajado de la noria y le estaban haciendo señas para que se reuniera con ellos, pero antes de irse, giro de nuevo su rostro para continuar con su conversación, pero desgraciadamente, el ya no estaba ahí.

-soul…


	7. una melodía llena de sentimientos

Después de lo ocurrido en la feria, maka no pudo dejar de pensar en el ni en lo que le había dicho chrona, ¿Qué era exactamente?, no lo sabia, y lo mas seguro es que nunca lo sabría, a menos que le preguntara a ella, lo cual no seria muy fácil debido a la extrema timidez que tiene la chica, ese chico se volvía mas misterioso cada vez que lo veía, y no podia evitar sentirse mas atraída hacia el, en el sentido opuesto claro esta. La tarde paso rápidamente y ahora se encontraba descansando en la comodidad de su cama, con un buen libro entre sus manos pero sin prestarle atención en lo mas mínimo, su mente divagaba en otro lado, "Soul" solo podia pensar en el, por mas que quisiera, no podia evitarlo, y a su vez, ese extraño sentimiento invadiendo en su corazón, era demasiado incomodo, su respiración agitada, su corazón acelerado, ¿Qué estaba pasándole?

-es solo la emoción de poder hablar con el, si, no puede ser otra cosa- trato de convencerse

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto de muy mala gana, pues tenia que ir a la escuela para reunirse con el idiota de su padre, debido a que, "por obligación" y un pedido de el, todos los domingos tenían sus "citas" para pasar tiempo de calidad padre-hija, afortunadamente, esos días tenia "juntas" con los demás profesores del shibusen, aunque era obvio que esa era una mentira para reunirse y armar alboroto un rato, pero era una buena oportunidad para no tener que soportarlo todo el día. Rápidamente se vistió y salio de su cuarto, preparo el desayuno y se dispuso a comer, estaba sola, pues los domingos sus amigas, casualmente, también salían con sus novios a sus citas semanales, cada quien por su lado claro esta. No tenía prisa, pues esas juntas normalmente duraban horas y horas, y no exactamente por los temas que discutían, no, simplemente por el hecho de que se daban sus descansos cada media hora, realmente muy aburridas e inútiles esas juntas, para ella, claro.

Después del desayuno, lavó los trastos que había utilizado y salio de su apartamento con rumbo a la escuela, ese día no tenia mucho que hacer debido a que estaba sola, así que iría a la biblioteca por un rato, en lo que terminaba esa junta interminable, leería unos cuantos libros por lo mientras, generalmente se pasaba mas rápido el tiempo si hacia algo entretenido. En el camino, paso a la tienda para comprar unos cuantos bocadillos y una bebida, solo para estar más a gusto. Una vez terminando con sus compras, se dirigió sin prisas al shibusen, era un día muy bonito y no era mala idea leer afuera, definitivamente haría eso. Al llegar, saco su celular y escribió un mensaje a su padre, avisándole que ya estaba en la escuela, el ya sabia de antemano que su hija lo esperaba o en la biblioteca o a fuera leyendo un libro, no era difícil el saber donde estaba su queridísima y amada hija.

Caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos del shibusen, ya estaba acostumbrada al interminable silencio que invadía el lugar en los fines de semana y al contrario de incomodarle, le resultaba muy tranquilizante y perfecto para su lectura, aunque, para ser honestos ya se estaba cansando un poco de esa rutina, definitivamente los domingos no eran su día preferido, tenia que encontrar algún otro modo de entretenimiento.

Las horas pasaban muy lento para su gusto y ya se estaba aburriendo, por no decir que se estaba desesperando, ya había leído 5 libros y solo habían pasado un par de horas, tenia que hacer algo. Regreso los libros a la biblioteca y nuevamente camino entre los pasillos del shibusen, con la excusa de saber que había de nuevo, aunque obviamente, no habría nada.

Camino durante un buen rato, su único entretenimiento, era ir contando las puertas de cada salón por donde pasaba, eso contando la de la cafetería y los baños. Extrañamente, eso parecía dar resultados, debido a que el día estaba pasando más rápido, continuo con su camino hasta toparse con un salón muy en particular, casi nadie asistía a ella, debido a que muchos no le tomaban interés alguno, los únicos que asistían, eran los músicos de la escuela y claro, eran muy pocos, sintió curiosidad, por alguna extraña razón, ese lugar parecía llamarle, así que, cuidando de que nadie la viera, se escabullo a este sigilosamente, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas sin hacer mucho ruido, recorrió el lugar con su mirada y quedo muy encantada por lo que veía, todos lo instrumentos de ese salón, brillaban como si fuesen nuevos, la decoración era muy bella y con tan solo estar en ese lugar, se sentía realmente bien, como si la música estuviera impregnada en las paredes y en aquellos instrumentos, todo estaba lleno de luz. Comenzó a examinar con más detalle el lugar, rozando, casi tocando los instrumentos que pasaban a su lado, veía las notas musicales escritas en aquel pizarrón perfectamente blanco, no entendía porque casi nadie se inscribía en ese club, si todo era grandioso. El salón era realmente grande, había de todo en ese lugar, todos los instrumentos que ella conocía e incluso los que no pero… lo único que no había visto hasta el momento, era un piano, eso la hizo recordar, aquel día en la cafetería, el día en el que se reencontró con el.

"Por cierto black… tu nos contaste que Soul puede tocar el piano ¿es eso verdad?

Oh si… ¿por que?

Es que nos gustaría que tocara con nosotros para el aniversario de la escuela, el director ya nos lo pidió pero no tenemos ningún pianista

¡NINGUNO!"

-no lo entiendo… si necesitan a un pianista… ¿Por qué no hay ningún piano aquí?

De la nada, algo llamo su atención, era un pequeño espacio del salón, cubierto por una cortina de un color muy familiar para ella, camino hacia esta y con cuidado, la fue quitando de poco a poco hasta poder ver lo que había detrás de esta, había poca luz, pero podia ver a la perfección, ese pequeño lugar, estaba lleno de marcos para fotografía, pero no había ninguna en estos, el lugar se veía muy solo, como si nadie hubiera estado ahí en mucho tiempo, un extraño sentimiento de tristeza la invadió.

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percato de la silla que estaba frente a ella y casi cae debido a ello, afortunadamente, esto no paso, pero gracias a ello, pudo responder a la pregunta que se había hecho con anterioridad, ahí, bajo una pequeña luz, yacía una gran sabana blanca cubriendo al piano que había debajo de esta, lentamente, se acerco a este para poder quitarle aquel pedazo de tela que ocultaba su presencia, pero antes de poder hacerlo, una fuerte melodía comenzó a resonar por todo el salón, era su celular.

-¿diga? - Contesto- ah papa… ¿eh? ¿Ya termino la junta?... ¿hace unos minutos?- echo una mirada a su reloj de muñeca y se impresiono por la hora que era- ¿¡YA SON LAS 7!? Ah, lo siento me entretuve, ahora mismo estoy ahí- sin mas, corto la comunicación y salio corriendo de ese lugar, dejando nuevamente solo a aquel instrumento.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, pues se encontraba en el tercer piso, pero antes de que llegara a la planta baja, la escucho

-¿eh?- miro hacia arriba, sabiendo perfectamente de donde provenía- ese es…

La melodía de un piano, de aquel piano olvidado en aquella sala de música, su melodía resonaba por todo el shibusen, una melodía llena de sentimientos, como si quien la estuviese tocando, estuviera sintiéndolos en aquel momento, nunca la había escuchado en su vida, pero por alguna razón, era como si la llamara, como si fuera solo para ella. Los sentimientos que transmitía, la invadían en lo mas profundo de su ser, no sabia exactamente como sentirse, ¿feliz? ¿Triste? Talvez una combinación de ambas, no lo sabia, pero… su corazón, de nuevo ese sentimiento extraño la invadía, quería regresar, quería saber quien la estaba tocando, y estaba a punto de hacerlo, pero…

-¡maka! Por fin te encuentro, ya es hora de irnos- hablo su padre desde la escaleras, se había tardado, así que había ido a buscarla

Giro para ver a su padre, molesta- eh… si… ya voy- volvió su mirada, pero desafortunadamente, la melodía había terminado, llevo una mano hasta su pecho, cerca de su corazón, aun estaba agitado- "¿Qué esta pasándome?... ¿Quién habrá tocado esa melodía? ¿Por qué me siento así? ¿Por que?"

-maka… ¿estas bien?- pregunto su padre, debido al extraño comportamiento de su hija

-si…- mintió- es solo que estoy un poco agitada por bajar las escaleras

-oh, eso es raro, pero bueno ya tenemos que irnos- sonrió

-esta bien…

Ambos salieron del shibusen y se encaminaron al restaurante de costumbre, siempre comían ahí después de las juntas y platicaban a cerca de la semana que habían tenido, claro esta, que ella no comentaba mucho al respecto, pero esta vez, ni siquiera lo escucho, su mente seguía perdida, tratando de responder a aquellas preguntas que se hacia constantemente, su padre se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, así que trato de convencerla para que le contara, pero ella solo le contestaba lo mismo.

-no es nada, solo estoy distraída, no te preocupes

-hija… llevas diciéndome eso desde que estamos en la escuela y es obvio que algo te sucede ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

-no me pasa nada, en serio, además… si realmente me pasara algo, sabes perfectamente que tu serias la ultima persona en enterarse- contesto de mala gana

-eso no me anima ¿lo sabes?

-pero es la verdad, nunca te cuento mis cosas por que no confió en ti

-¿hasta cuando seguirás molesta conmigo? Sabes bien que a las únicas que amo en este mundo es a tu madre y a ti

-puras mentiras

Suspiro, esta era la típica conversación que terminaban teniendo- esta bien, ya no preguntare, si quieres decirme, sabes que ahí estaré para apoyarte en lo que pueda

Ella solo desvió su mirada de la suya, no le creía, pues sabia perfectamente, que estaría mas ocupado con alguna mujerzuela que en escucharla como el decía. La cita termino a la misma hora de siempre, su padre la llevo hasta su departamento y se despidieron, entro rápidamente a su departamento y se encerró en su habitación, quería descansar, había sido un día muy agitado para ella, aun tenia esa aceleración en su corazón, ya se estaba volviendo mas frecuente y eso le preocupaba.

-T-talvez no sea nada… quizás sea solo mi imaginación… si, eso debe de ser, ya no le tomare importancia, tengo que descansar, por que mañana, será mi primer día en el café- sonrió al recordarlo

Cerro sus ojos para poder conciliar el sueño, de nuevo llevo su mano hacia su pecho, sintiendo como poco a poco, los latidos de su corazón se iban calmando, hasta quedarse profundamente dormida


	8. sorpresas y un viaje en moto

Maka Pov.

¡Por fin llego el día! mi primer día de trabajo había llegado, estaba tan emocionada, tanto, que amanecí de muy buen humor, nada ni nadie me podría arruinar este día, de eso estaba segura. Al levantarme, realice mis actividades diarias antes de salir a desayunar, mis amigas seguramente seguirían dormidas, pero no importaba, después de todo, era mi turno de hacer el desayuno. Miré mi reloj, aún era temprano, tenía tiempo para preparar el desayuno y hacer un poco de limpieza, puse un poco de música mientras comenzaba con el aseo, no estaba muy sucio, así que fue rápido. Cuando acabe, note que solo habían pasado unos minutos, eso me pareció extraño, pero no le di importancia, lo que me parecía mas extraño, era que mis amigas aun no se despertaban, era una de dos opciones, o se habían desvelado demasiado por alguna fiesta o… no estaban en el departamento, solo había una forma de averiguarlo. Me dirigí hacia sus cuartos y entré sin avisar, tsubaki estaba dormida, y por lo visto, estaba desvelada, Salí de su habitación con cuidado de no despertarla, creo que era tiempo de tomar venganza por lo de la otra vez, por lo que, antes de salir, adelante unos cuantos minutos a su reloj de mesa.

Seguí hacia la habitación de las hermanas escandalosas que tenia como amigas, y cual fue mi sorpresa, al no encontrarlas ahí, era obvio que no habían dormido aquí.

-seguramente se fueron de locas con sus novios, esas chicas no tienen remedio- me dije a mi misma mientras tocaba mi cabeza, siendo honesta, me sentía como una madre tratando de educar a sus hijos- oh bueno, ya luego me vengare de ellas también

Terminé con el desayuno y me dispuse a leer un libro para pasar el rato, no paso mucho tiempo en cuanto leía mi libro, pues comencé a escuchar movimiento desde la habitación de tsubaki, me reí internamente por la broma que le había hecho, seguramente estaba como desesperada en arreglarse, pobre.

-eso te pasa por no haberme detenido- murmure

-¡MAKA-CHAN!- salio corriendo de su habitación, mientras terminaba de arreglarse- ¿¡QUE HACES AHÍ SENTADA!? ¡SE NOS HARA TARDE! - me gritaba con desesperación

-na…. Hoy no iré a la escuela, no me siento con ganas para ser sincera- mentí fingiendo cansancio

-pues como quieras, ya me voy- y así, salio corriendo del departamento, comencé a reírme, pues nunca creí que se vería tan gracioso ver a tsubaki así

Me levante de mi asiento y me dispuse a desayunar tranquilamente, sip, nada podría arruinar este día.

Después un rato, al fin dio la hora para ir a la escuela, preparé mis cosas con una sonrisa en mi rostro y salí de mi departamento, cerrando la puerta con llave claro. Al salir a la calle, note que el día era muy bonito, eso me puso mas contenta.

Llegué rápido a la escuela, el día se estaba pasando rápido y eso me gustaba, me dirigí hacia mi salón de clase, ya todos mis compañeros estaban en sus respectivos asientos, y claro, solo le puse atención a mi querida amiga, quien estaba con la cabeza gacha debido al enorme sonrojo que adornaba su rostro, de nuevo me reí, era muy gracioso.

-buenos días tsubaki- salude sonriente sentándome a su lado

-eres mala maka- chan- respondió con reproche

-¿por que? ¿Qué hice?- pregunte con inocencia

-tu sabes muy bien, dejaste que me fuera antes de tiempo

-no se de lo que me hablas- "jajaja, soy tan cruel"

Ella me miro de mala gana por un buen rato hasta que llego el profesor, que era nada más y nada menos que…

-mi padre…

A pesar de que dije que nada arruinaría mi día, de cierta manera, el solo ver su presencia me molestaba de sobremanera, trate de no darle importancia, pues como dije, hoy seria un gran día. Las horas pasaron rápidamente y el día de clases había llegado a su fin, tome mis cosas y las guarde en mi mochila lo más rápido posible, salí corriendo de la escuela con rumbo a la cafetería, no quería llegar tarde en mi primer día. Al llegar, note que había una motocicleta muy extraña fuera del café, parecía que era de un tipo rudo por la extraña calavera que tenía en frente y los picos, aunque, no me explico como alguien así entraría a un café como este, o tal vez me estaba equivocando y el dueño de esa moto solo la había estacionado ahí, creo que veo muchas películas.

-mh… mejor no le tomo importancia- sin mas, empuje la puerta de la cafetería y me adentre a esta, nada había cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuve aquí, seguía igual de cursi y agradable

-¡MAAKAA-CHAAN!- esa voz me resulto muy familiar y de inmediato supe de quien se trataba- ¡POR FIN LLEGAS MAKITA! ¡BLAIR TE EXTRAÑO MUCHISIMO!- sin poder evitarlo, fui estrujada por sus brazos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

-B-blair… S-suelta… me- trataba de respirar, pues su abrazo rompe huesos me lo impedía

Se escucho la puerta de la cafetería abrirse, y de esta, entraba quien seria mi salvador- ¡SEÑORITA BLAIR, SUELTELA ANTES DE QUE LA MATE!- grito asustado mientras intentaba separarme de ella, todos en la cafetería nos observaban, y, al contrario de asustarse o molestarse por el ruido, parecía divertirles, aun si yo estaba a punto de morir. Cuando logre separarme de mi jefa, di grandes bocanadas de aire como si no hubiese un mañana, y de no haber sido por kid, tal vez no lo hubiera tenido.

-G-gracias… kid- le agradecí

-no es nada, me alegra haber llegado a tiempo, un minuto mas y no la contabas

-por cierto… ¿de donde vienes? Creí que al llegar tú serias el primero al que vería

-no, no, lo siento es que apenas salí de la escuela

-¿de la escuela? ¿Dónde estudias?- pregunte con curiosidad

-en el shibusen

-¿¡QUE!?- grite sorprendida

-maka no grites, mejor vayamos a la oficina ¿si?- ambos nos dirigimos a la oficina de la señorita blair, yo seguía sorprendida, pues nunca lo había visto en la escuela- ahora si, quieres decirme ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto el que haya dicho eso?

-E-es que… y-yo estudio ahí y… yo nunca te había visto

-ah eso… bueno no sabia que tu también estudiabas ahí pero bueno, creo que era de esperarse… bueno yo… te explico, si estudio ahí pero estoy en otra clase y creo que nunca nos habíamos visto debido a que siempre estoy con mi padre

-¿tu padre?

-es el director de la escuela

-¿¡shinigami-sama!?- no podia creerlo, MI jefe era el hijo del director de MI escuela- no puedo creerlo, no sabia que el tenia un hijo

-y así debe ser, nadie de la escuela sabe que soy su hijo así que… ¿podrías mantener el secreto?

-¿Por qué es un secreto?

-por que si los demás se enteraran creerían que hago uso de las ocho luces de mi padre

-¿ocho luces? Que yo sepa se dice "hacer uso de las SIETE luces de tu padre"

-NUNCA DIGAS ESE NUMERO

-¿huh?- "…?"

-¡TU NO LO ENTIENDES, SI CORTAS EL NUMERO 7 POR LA MITAD ESTE NUNCA SERA SIMETRICO!

-N-no entiendo yo…

-¡EL NUMERO 8 SI LO CORTAS DE MANERA VERTICAL U ORIZONTAL ESTE SIEMPRE SERA SIMETRICO!- y de la nada, se tiro hacia el piso con una posición de derrota- no uses el 7… usa el 8… por favor

-"este tipo esta loco"- pensé- eh… kid… yo… lo lamento, no debí decir eso- me disculpe, aunque para mi era una disculpa muy tonta- no volveré a mencionarlo

\- ¿lo prometes?- levanto su cabeza para mirarme

-si, claro

-en ese caso te perdono, y creo que deberíamos ponernos a trabajar, se esta haciendo tarde- inmediatamente se levanto del suelo y comenzó a arreglarse la ropa, cada vez entendía menos a ese chico, pero me resultaba bastante divertido, este seria un día muy interesante

Kid me entrego mi nuevo uniforme y me dio instrucciones de cómo llegar a los vestidores, no fue complicado, pues llegue muy rápido a estos, me cercioré de que no hubiera nadie dentro y al ser así, me dispuse a cambiarme de ropa, mi uniforme era bastante parecido a un traje de sirvienta, con la excepción de que el mió era un tanto corto de la falda y era de un color verde muy bonito, no me desagradaba

Salí de los vestidores y comencé con mi trabajo, kid ya me había dado los detalles de todo, así que no tendría problemas, esto seria muy fácil.

Algo curioso que había notado, era que la mayoría de los empleados eran hombres, al parecer yo era la única empleada, sin contar a blair que más bien es la dueña del lugar, pero bueno, no me sorprendía para nada. Las cosas marchaban tranquilamente y no había tenido ningún problema hasta el momento, extrañamente, la mayoría de los clientes eran mujeres y no entendía muy bien el porque, tenia un punto, pero quería despejar mis dudas.

-kid, no es que me importe o algo por el estilo pero… ¿Por qué la mayoría de los clientes son mujeres?

-ah eso, bueno la respuesta es muy simple ¿no lo crees?

-un poco, pero aun así quiero que tu me lo digas

-oh… bueno… te diré la verdad, no siempre tuvimos mujeres como clientas en este lugar, ocasionalmente también venían parejas pero eso quedo en el pasado desde la semana pasada

-¿porque?- pregunte sin entender

-bueno… se diría que uno de los empleados es muy famoso pero… desconozco el porque

-¿famoso?

-la verdad me sorprendí mucho al saberlo, quise preguntarle pero el solo me ignoro y se fue

-que extraño… pero… si el no te lo dijo ¿Por qué no se lo preguntaste a una de las clientas?

\- lo hice, pero la única respuesta que obtuve de ellas fue un "espera y lo sabrás"

-mmm… es muy interesante… ¿y quien es ese tipo?

-no se si te acuerdes, pero nos encontramos con el en la feria

-ya veo… un momento ¿¡QUE!?

-si, el- contesto como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

-P-pero… el… entonces… el es…

~¡SOOOOUUUUUL- KUN!~

"no puede ser"

-oh, creo que ya llego

-no puede ser- corrí en dirección a la entrada principal, no podia creerlo ¿era EL? ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?

Al llegar a la entrada, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo, no solo era la sorpresa de verlo otra vez, sino que la situación… era un tanto… incomoda. Soul estaba tirado en el suelo, y en cima de el, se encontraba mi jefa abrazándolo y besándolo por todos lados, mientras que el intentaba por todos los medios tratar de soltarse de ella, lo cual parecía imposible con sus enormes pechos casi asfixiándolo, quería ayudarlo, necesitaba ayudarlo pero… mis piernas no se movían, no me respondían, me había quedado congelada.

-BLAIR, SUELTALO AHORA MISMO- escuche a kid gritar, eso me hizo reaccionar, y de alguna manera, logre mover mis piernas y correr a ayudarlo.

Batallamos un poco, pero después de un buen rato y con ayuda de los demás, logramos separar a blair de soul, se estaba comportando como una niña de 5 años, haciendo berrinche.

-noooo, blair lo vio primero, el es MIÓ- gritaba constantemente

-señorita blair deje de comportarse de esta manera, siempre que ve a soul atravesar esa puerta se le tira encima y lo acosa constantemente, el pobre terminara muerto algún día

\- no es mi culpa que este demasiado bueno para su propio bien- se defendió

-es lo que siempre dice- dijo soul- te lo advierto blair, si esto continua me veré obligado a renunciar y no creo que eso te guste ¿o si?

-¿eh? NOOOOO, POR FAVOR SOUL, NO RENUNCIES-

-pues espero que te calmes, de lo contrario si lo haré- amenazo con voz firme, se veía estresado, y no me imagino el por que

-pero te gustaba que hiciera esto, hasta tenias hemorragias

-eso era antes, pero no es agradable que alguien se te tire encima cada vez que te ve

-mou

El suspiro, yo escuchaba su conversación y la verdad me sentía un poco celosa, aunque desconocía el porque- blair ya te dije y lo volveré a repetir, si esto continua me veré obligado a renunciar ¿de acuerdo?

-siiii- acepto con voz queda

-bien, ya que todo esta resuelto, ¡volvamos al trabajo!- ordeno kid

Todos regresaron a sus actividades diarias, el aun no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, pues estaba de espaldas a mi, acomodándose su uniforme, el cual era muy parecido al de un mayordomo, se veía muy guapo, le quedaba realmente bien.

-Es… ¿estas bien?- me anime a preguntarle

Por un momento lo vi tensarse al escuchar mi voz, pero creo solo era mi imaginación, el volteo lentamente hasta que nuestras miradas se encontraron, no pude evitar perderme en sus ojos, tenían un brillo muy hermoso y eran tan profundos como los recordaba.

-M-maka

-hola- sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a arder, estábamos muy cerca

-hola- una sonrisa se atravesó por su rostro- Q-que… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-bueno… estoy trabajando- le devolví la sonrisa mostrándole mi uniforme

\- Espera ¿que? ¿Cuándo entraste?- me pregunto sorprendido

-hace unas horas, este es mi primer día

-wow… me sorprende ya que nunca antes habían tenido una mesera- comento

-¿enserio? Bueno, ahora que lo mencionas creo que es obvio ya que tiene rato que no veo a otra chica en este lugar, más que la señorita blair claro, pero ella no cuenta… y por cierto ¿Por qué nunca antes habían tenido meseras?

-según me dijeron, es por Blair

-eso explica todo

-si

-…

-…

-…

-… creo… que deberíamos volver al trabajo ¿no crees?

-si, tienes razón

-bueno… ya me… iré a hacer mis cosas

-si, yo también- ambos nos separamos para realizar nuestras actividades, ese momento se había vuelto un poco incomodo, menos mal que había acabo rápido

El resto del día se había pasado muy lentamente, no sabía si era por el trabajo, o por el hecho de que cada vez que nos topábamos el tiempo parecía detenerse, no lo sabia, pero en esos pequeños encuentros, además de sentirnos incómodos, nos comportábamos muy extraño, ambos nos sonrojábamos y no podíamos vernos directamente a los ojos, por el temor de que nos pasara lo mismo que hace unos instantes, no era muy agradable después de todo, pues casi siempre nos cruzábamos, y yo que creía que seria un estupendo día.

Por fin había llegado la hora de irse, al fin podia respirar con mas tranquilidad, esas ultimas horas se habían vuelto eternas pero daba gracias a que finalmente habían terminado. Después de haberme cambiado de ropa y de haberme despedido de todos, salí por la puerta principal y me encamine hacia mi casa, el cielo ya estaba oscuro, iluminado solo por la luna y las estrellas, las calles estaban casi vacías, eran contadas las personas que había y eso me ponía de los nervios.

-¡MAKA!

Al escuchar mi nombre, supe inmediatamente quien me había llamado

-Soul- voltee, el venia en su moto, se detuvo al lado mió- ¿Qué sucede?

-nada es solo que… yo… pensé que… bueno… yo- lo escuchaba con atención, después de todo, debía ser algo importante como para darse la molestia de seguirme- yo quería… saber si… rayos esto no es nada cool

-¿cool? Eres un tipo extraño ¿lo sabias?

-lo mismo digo de ti

-pero tu lo eres mas ¿Quién se toma la molestia de seguir a alguien quien apenas conoce y solo le quita su tiempo con una charla sin sentido?

-alguien que tenia pensado llevarte a tu casa y así ahorrarte las molestias de caminar

-¿eh? ¿Llevarme?

-si, eso quería decirte, pero si tanto dices que es extraño será mejor que me vaya y deje de molestarte con mis "charlas sin sentido" – decía mientras volvía a encender su moto- y por cierto, el que te siga alguien a quien apenas conoces es mejor a que te siga alguien desconocido ¿no crees?- comento mientras sacaba un casco del asiento trasero

Me lo pensé por un momento, el tenia un buen punto a su favor, pero eso no le quitaba lo extraño que era, suspire- bien, creo que tienes razón

El sonrió, extendió su brazo con el casco en su mano, dándome una clara indicación de que debía ponérmelo, pensé que se iría y me dejaría sola, pero al parecer me había equivocado- ¿aun quieres llevarme?- pregunte tomando el casco

-por supuesto, un chico genial como yo no debería dejar que una niña ande sola por ahí ¿no crees?

-"¿me dijo niña?" N-no soy una niña- dije molesta

-si como sea, póntelo y súbete antes de que cambie de opinión- de mala gana le obedecí, me puse el casco y después de haberlo asegurado bien, me subí en la parte trasera de la moto- ¿lista?

-si

-pues andando- dicho esto, la moto comenzó a moverse a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, sentía que me iba a caer, así que me abrace lo mas fuerte posible a lo primero que encontré, que era el cuerpo de soul- ¿miedo?- pude percibir la burla en esa pregunta

-¡eres un idiota!- le grite, el solo comenzó a reírse y poco a poco sentí como comenzaba a bajar la velocidad- ¿Q-que haces?

-solo trato de que estés a gusto, lamento si te asuste, solo quería reírme

\- idiota- repetí, el se volvió a reír, realmente era un idiota pero debo admitir que nunca antes me había subido a una motocicleta, obvio me iba a dar miedo pero… ahora que el había bajado la velocidad, no era tan malo después de todo, yo seguía abrazada a su cuerpo, era un poco vergonzoso, pero no me desagradaba, estaba calentito

-no te duermas- me dijo sin quitar la vista del camino

-no me estoy durmiendo

-eso espero, de lo contrario tendría la obligación de cargarte hasta tu departamento

-eres un grosero

-era broma

-tonto, por cierto ¿Por qué soy la única que trae puesto un casco?- pregunte un poco molesta

\- porque es obvio que no tengo otro

-si pero ¿por que?- insistí

-mmm… en primer lugar; porque nunca eh usado esa cosa, en segundo; porque no se me ah dado la gana de comprar otro y en tercero…- hizo una pausa

-¿que?

-… eres la primera persona que se sube conmigo

Eso me sorprendió, no podia creérmelo, seguro estaba mintiendo- N-no te creo

-es la verdad, además… los chicos geniales como yo no engañamos

-… eres raro

Llegamos a los departamentos en cuestión de minutos, se detuvo frente a estos y apago la moto, me baje con cuidado de que mi falda no se levantara más de lo debido y me quite el casco, el estaba mirando hacia otro lado y eso me hizo sentir un poco aliviada, pues con solo ese gesto, estaba demostrándome que no era un mirón

-gracias por traerme- le agradecí devolviéndole el casco, el volteo para mirarme

-no hay de que- sonrió, se veía tranquilo, feliz, lo entendía, yo también había disfrutado el paseo

-fue divertido

-ya lo creo… dime… ¿Qué tal tu primer día? ¿Crees aguantar el resto?

-fue muy extraño y divertido… y un poco incomodo debo decir, pero creo poder soportarlo

-¿estas segura?

-por supuesto… por cierto… ¿desde hace cuanto que blair te hace eso?

-¿eh?... ah, te refieres a eso… desde la semana pasada, para ser exacto, desde el día en que me vio

Eso me hizo recordar, el día en que había ido a pedir el trabajo, kid había dicho algo sobre un nuevo empleado, lo mas seguro es que se haya tratado de el.

-creo que eres muy famoso entre las chicas ¿no crees?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-por lo que me dijo kid

-¿kid?-

-si, me dijo que desde que tu llegaste las cosas en la cafetería habían cambiado un poco- claro, no me lo había dicho de esa manera, solo lo estaba resumiendo

-¿enserio? ¿Y que más te dijo?

-bueno… que desconocía el porque de tu popularidad- El murmuro algo, lamentablemente no pude escuchar lo que había dicho- ¿por que?

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto sin entender mi pregunta

-¿Por qué eres famoso?

-yo no soy famoso

-si lo eres

-mh… puede que lo sea pero no te diré la razón- contesto cruzándose de brazos

-bien entonces ¿Por qué no le dijiste a kid?- cambie la pregunta

-no tiene porque saberlo

-si

-no

-si

-NO

-SI

-¿Por qué, eh? ¿Por qué es tan importante?

\- porque kid es nuestro jefe y si ah habido cambios en el lugar todo fue por ti, el solo quiere saber si esa popularidad es por algo bueno o lo contrario- en parte era mentira, yo también quería saber

-no solo kid, todos los que no me conocen quieren saberlo y eso te incluye a ti

-no es verdad

-¿entonces porque insistes tanto?

-ya te lo dije, kid es nuestro jefe y al menos deberías decírselo a el

-no tiene importancia maka, no tengo porque decirle a nadie la razón de esa entupida popularidad

-pero yo quiero saberlo…- sin darme cuenta, había confesado mi verdadera intención, ambos hicimos un pequeño silencio, ya no podia retirar mis palabras, así que continué- esta bien, tienes razón… pero al menos… si no quieres decírselo a kid o a alguien mas, puedes decírmelo a mi

-no insistas maka, ya te lo dije, aun no nos conocemos lo suficiente y se que eres una persona confiable, pero no me importa eso, hay cosas que ni a la persona mas confiable del mundo se le pueda decir… y menos si es algo que no te pertenece

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunte confundida

-… a nada- el giro su cabeza para evitar verme

-¿Por qué dices eso?- insistí, quería que me explicara

El negó con la cabeza- no es nada… ya me voy- antes de que pudiera detenerlo, el había encendido de nuevo la moto y se había ido

-¿Por qué habrá dicho eso?


	9. una cita para conocernos

-por favor maka, ya dinos ¿en donde estabas? ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada?- pregunto insistente liz

-¿¡con quien estabas!?- se unió patty

-¡dejen de molestarme! ¿Por qué les tengo que dar explicaciones de mi vida si yo no pregunto nada de las suyas eh?- pregunto molesta

-porque ya sabes como son ellas maka, lo que me tiene sorprendida es que tú llegues tarde a casa y sin habernos dicho algo- explico tsubaki

-no puedo creerlo ¿tu también?

-solo dinos a donde y con quien fuiste

Ella dudo, no quería decirles a sus amigas que tenia trabajo (en especial a las hermanas thompson) y menos que se enteraran en donde era, conociéndolas bien, ellas aprovecharían la oportunidad de ir a comer postres gratis, suspiro, no importaba cuanto lo ocultara, tarde o temprano se iban a enterar

-estaba… estaba trabajando

-¿¡trabajando!?- gritaron todas

-si, trabajando- repitió molesta

-¿en donde?- preguntaron

-en una cafetería

-¿y desde cuando trabajas ahí? ¿Por qué no nos lo habías dicho?- pregunto sorprendida liz

-¿¡por que!?- repitió su hermana

-son mis amigas y créanme que las adoro pero… las conozco muy bien

-¿Qué insinúas?

-… a que si ustedes se enteraban aprovecharían la oportunidad

-eso no es verdad

-de echo…- intervino tsubaki- maka tiene razón, de las cuatro personas que estamos aquí… ustedes son las únicas que se aprovecharían de la oportunidad si eso involucra postres

-jajajajajajaja- se reía patty

-N-no se que hablas

-es la verdad, hasta mike y jared lo saben, yo lo siento por su pobre billetera- comento maka fingiendo lastima

-estábamos hablando de ti y de tu trabajo, no quieras cambiar el tema- tomo la defensiva

-no es mi culpa que ustedes no acepten que son unas aprovechadas

-basta de eso ¿desde cuando trabajas ahí?

-desde hoy, este fue mi primer día- respondió cruzándose de brazos

-¿y que tal te fue maka-chan?- pregunto interesada

-ah… bien creo… aunque fue muy extraño

-¿extraño?- pregunto liz

-si… pero no me quejo, el lugar es agradable y todos son muy amables… y muy raros- sonrió

-¿Cómo se llama el lugar?

-etto… ¿Cómo era? Ah si, "calabaza hechizada"

-¿"calabaza hechizada"? ¿Dónde habré oído eso antes?- se pregunto liz, pues ya lo había escuchado en otra parte, solo que no se acordaba de donde

-¿Qué no es el lugar que nos dijo black?... ya saben, ese donde trabaja…

-¡SOUL!- interrumpió patty emocionada

-¿QUE? ¿Ya lo sabían?- pregunto sorprendida

-si, black star nos lo dijo ayer en el bar, le preguntamos por que no había invitado a soul y nos dijo que estaba trabajando- explico tsubaki

-¿trabajando? Pero me dijeron que la cafetería no abre los domingos

-eso fue lo único que nos dijo ¿Por qué no le preguntas mañana?- dijo liz

-¿a Soul?- pregunto su hermana

-obvio que a Soul

-mh…- recordó la conversación que habían tenido antes, no estaba segura de preguntarle, pues dudaba de que le dijera algo- no lo se chicas… después de todo… no creo que quiera hablarme

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto tsubaki

-verán… tuvimos una discusión y… creo que ya no querrá hablarme- respondió cabizbaja

-¿Qué tipo de discusión?

Negó con la cabeza- olvídenlo, todo fue mi culpa y entendería si ya no quiere hablarme- sintió una presión en su pecho, una que no entendía, pero sabia su significado- me voy a dormir

-pero, maka- chan…

Ella se retiro a su habitación, cerro con seguro su puerta y se dejo caer sobre su cama, se sentía triste, ella solo quería conocerlo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba, el solo la evitaba y eso le dolía ¿Qué tenia de malo conocer a una persona? ¿Qué tenia de malo querer acercarse si ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo? No era fácil, ella también tenia sus inseguridades, pues no quería salir lastimada, quería confiar en el, saber si no solo era una imagen falsa, porque los hombres pueden mentir, pero el no lo permitía, no le permitía acercarse ¿estaba mal? ¿Era mala persona?

-¿Quién eres realmente?

…..

Ya era hora del almuerzo, todos estaban reunidos y conversando tranquilamente, excepto ella, aun seguía pensando en la discusión de ayer, no tenia nada de malo lo que le había preguntado, pero quizás, lo mejor seria disculparse con el, después de todo, era su vida y tenia sus razones para no hablar de ella si no quería, tal vez, si le daba su tiempo, el se lo diría.

-hey maka- ella salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar su nombre- ¿podemos hablar?

Ella acepto, ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron de la cafetería, caminaron en silencio por los pasillos hasta llegar a la salida, se sentaron sobre una de las bancas y al fin rompieron aquel silencio incomodo

-¿Qué sucede mike? ¿De que querías hablarme?

-en realidad… quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas con la verdad- ella asintió- tu… ¿Cómo te has sentido últimamente?

-no entiendo ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-es que… todos hemos notado un cambio en ti, hasta black star lo ah notado y es bastante obvio como para que el se haya dado cuenta y lo sabes, nos preocupas

-pues no me pasa nada, solo eh estado un poco distraída

-eso es muy evidente pero lo que queremos saber es ¿por que?

-bueno…

-¿es por Soul?

-¿que? ¿El que tiene que ver en como me siento?

-después de haberlo analizado un poco, todos creemos que…

-el no tiene nada que ver con esto, solo eh estado distraída y no hay una razón- interrumpió

-pero tu siempre dices que todo tiene un "porque"

-lo se pero… esta vez ni yo se porque actúo de esta forma

-pues cuando lo descubras… espero que estés bien- sonrieron, el timbre sonó, dando por finalizado el almuerzo, ambos se levantaron de la banca y se encaminaron directo a sus clases, maka no entendía muy bien el porque de esa charla, estaba segura que no solo era por su comportamiento, eso era obvio.

Al terminar las clases, nuevamente se dirigió directamente hacia su trabajo, mientras caminaba, seguía pensando en como disculparse con soul, pues ahora eran compañeros y al menos deberían llevarse bien. Comenzaba a hacer frío, odiaba el frío, definitivamente era un mal día.

Al llegar, nuevamente vio aquella motocicleta estacionada en frente del lugar, se puso nerviosa, era obvio que el estaba ahí.

-¡maka-chan!- saludo su jefa alegre al verla entrar

-hola blair

-oye, soul dice que quiere hablar contigo

-¿eh? ¿Porque?

-no lo se, solo dijo que quiere hablar… ¿acaso tu y el están…?

-sea lo que sea, te aseguro que no- interrumpió

-oh bueno, vete a cambiar primero, luego hablan tranquilamente en mi oficina ¿de acuerdo?

-gracias, blair

-luego me dices los detalles

-¿Qué detalles?

-quiero que me digas que tan buen amante es soul

Un fuerte color rojo adorno las mejillas de maka, abriendo sus ojos como platos grito- ¡EL NO ES MI AMANTE!- todos en la cafetería la escucharon, pero no le importo, solo dio media vuelta y se fue directo a los vestidores para cambiarse la ropa, ni siquiera estaba atenta a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, estaba demasiado apenada por aquel comentario que había hecho su jefa, sin siquiera haber tocado la puerta, entro rápidamente a los vestidores, arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho- S-s-s-s-s-s-s-sou…- Quedo en shock debido a lo vergonzoso de la situación, no podia moverse, su rostro comenzó a arder, el rojo de sus mejillas se había esparcido a toda su cara, sus manos comenzaron a temblar mientras aun sostenía el picaporte

-maka- estaba sorprendido, el solo se estaba cambiando de ropa cuando de la nada ella abrió la puerta, no entendía porque se quedaba ahí parada, le daba un poco de gracia verla en ese estado, el solo traía puestos los pantalones- ¿se te ofrece algo?- pregunto a modo de juego, solo para ver su reacción

-¡L-lo siento!- cerro la puerta con fuerza, se recargo en la pared y se deslizo hasta llegar al piso, no podia creerlo, este día no podia ponerse mas malo, y lo peor era que había hecho el ridículo- ¿Por qué a mi?

-al parecer vienes muy distraída el día de hoy ¿no crees?- Ella volteo, el (ya vestido) estaba recargado sobre el marco de la puerta, mirándola con seriedad- ¿estas bien?

-eh, si… eso creo

-mh, a mi no me parece… ¿te dijo algo blair?

-¿blair?

-¿no te dijo algo sobre su oficina o si?

-… la verdad…

-eso pensé- la interrumpió- no lo tomes tan en serio, ella tiene un sentido del humor muy sucio a veces, solo queda seguirle la corriente- aconsejo

-ya veo… pero

-no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie lo acaba de pasar, fue un accidente

-¿quieres dejar de interrumpirme?- dijo molesta

El solo se rió- si, lo siento, no era mi intención, es solo que yo pase por lo mismo, a diferencia de ti, lo mió sucedió el primer día y de ejem… otra forma

-¿de verdad?

-se podría decir que fue peor

Ambos rieron, a decir verdad, el no se veía para nada molesto, actuaba muy normal, como si nada hubiera pasado, eso la tranquilizaba

-soul… ¿de que querías hablar?

-¿eh?... ah… bueno, la verdad quería esperar a que termináramos el trabajo, las paredes tienen oídos en este lugar ¿lo sabias?

-ya veo, entonces hablamos en la salida

-si- el le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, ella la acepto con gusto, pero al tomárselas, una pequeña calidez broto de ambas y sus corazones comenzaron a acelerarse, el la ayudo a levantarse, se sentía extraño, así que soltó su mano, pero al hacerlo, esa calidez que tenia se había esfumado, y su corazón había dejado de latir de esa forma, dejándolo con un extraño sentimiento de… vació- ahora entiendo- murmuro

-¿que?

-nada, olvídalo… mejor me voy, tu tienes que cambiarte y solo te estoy retrasando

-no importa

-bueno… te veo luego- sin mas, el se alejo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, tenia que llevar los pedidos a unas clientas

La tarde pasó rápidamente, muy aburrida, pero al fin había acabado, no había ido mucha gente al café, pues, al igual que maka, muchos odiaban el frío y preferían quedarse en la comodidad de su casa, aunque, ese no era el caso de soul, su chaqueta estaba sobre su hombro y no se veía con la intención de ponérsela, tan solo era un complemento para su ropa. Esperaba tranquilamente fuera de la cafetería, maka aun no había salido, esa chica tardaba mucho en cambiarse de ropa.

-mh… espero que no tarde mucho- murmuraba mientras jugaba con las llaves de su moto

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, comenzaba a desesperarse y mas aburrido no podia estar, sino fuera porque tenía que hablar con esa chica rara, ya se habría ido a su casa, pero no, QUERÍA-HABLAR-CON-ELLA.

Al fin la vio salir, se quito los audífonos y detuvo la música de su teléfono, llevaba puesto su uniforme, le recordó al día en el que se conocieron, no pudo evitar sonreír, era un recuerdo agradable.

-hasta que por fin sales albarn

Ella volteo a verlo de mala gana, pues no le gustaba que la llamaran por su apellido- ¿Cómo me llamaste eater?

-¿esa es tu forma de vengarte? Por si no lo sabias "eater" es mi segundo nombre

-¿Y? nadie te dio el derecho de llamarme por mi apellido

-jajaja lo siento, solo quería molestarte

-¿eso era lo que querías decirme? Por que si es así, mejor ya me voy

-no, no, no era eso, lo siento, yo te llevo

-no gracias, yo puedo irme sola

-lastima, porque no te estaba preguntando- la tomo de la muñeca y la jalo hasta sentarla en la parte trasera de la moto

-¿pero que te pasa? Ya te dije que me puedo ir yo sola

-y yo te dije que te llevaría, así que puedes olvidarte de ir caminando- una vez dicho esto, puso en marcha la motocicleta y dio rumbo hacia los departamentos

-esto se le llama secuestro ¿lo sabias?

-no me importa además dije que quería hablar contigo- dijo seriamente

-pues yo no tengo ánimos de hablar ahora y menos contigo

-lo siento maka, no sabia que te enojarías tanto solo por haberte llamado por tu apellido

-pues ya lo sabes

-no lo volveré a hacer, lo prometo

Se lo pensó por un momento, tenía que perdonarlo, después de todo el no lo sabía, suspiro- esta bien, te perdono… ¿de que querías hablar?

Guardaron silencio, ninguno dijo nada, maka no sabia que era lo que le pasaba, se veía muy serio y no sabia porque, comenzaba a preocuparse. Llegaron a los departamentos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el incomodo silencio que se había creado aun no se terminaba, ella no sabia que decir y el parecía que seguía pensando en algo, no quería continuar en esa situación, así que intento despedirse, para así poder descansar un poco después de ese día tan malo.

-bueno… gracias por traerme soul… te veo después- se quito el casco y lo dejo en el asiento, dio la vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo al escuchar algo- ¿que?

-lo siento- se disculpo, no la veía a los ojos, por alguna razón, mirar fijamente el piso era mucho mejor

-¿porque?- pregunto confundida, pues no entendía el porque de su disculpa

-por lo de ayer, lamento haberme comportado de esa forma contigo

-N-no… no tienes porque disculparte, eso debería hacerlo yo, no debí insistir

-lo entiendo, no te culpo, sientes curiosidad de saber mas sobre mi vida, es normal… pero… quiero que entiendas que hay cosas que no querré decirte… no porque sean malas o buenas, pero son cosas de las que no quiero hablar

-lo… lo entiendo, lo siento

-tu… ¿estas libre el sábado?

-si ¿porque?

-quiero invitarte a salir- esta vez respondió mirándola a los ojos, para que se diera cuenta de que hablaba en serio

-¿Q-que? ¿Por que?- pregunto sorprendida

Sonrió- no eres la única que quiere información ¿sabes? Yo también quiero conocerte un poco… no es muy cool de tu parte el querer recibir sin dar nada a cambio

-eh… si… creo que tienes razón… esta bien, acepto la invitación

-genial- estaba dispuesto a irse, pero antes de eso, recordó al importante- ah, casi lo olvido… no le digas a nadie de esto, no quiero que piensen mal y se hagan ideas tontas

-no pensaba hacerlo de todas formas, así que puedes estar tranquilo- ambos sonrieron en acuerdo, finalmente el dio marcha hacia su casa, dejando a maka fuera de los departamentos, ella se metió a estos y camino tranquilamente por el pasillo que daba hacia las escaleras, se veía feliz, no podia esperar a que llegara el sábado


	10. planes

-¿no creen que maka esta… muy sonriente de lo normal?

-demasiado diría yo

Las clases recién habían comenzado y todos los alumnos se encontraban en sus respectivas clases, había mucho silencio en esta, pues no eran muy convenientes las charlas ni los mensajitos en papel, y menos con el loco que tenían de profesor, el mas mínimo sonido significaba ser atravesado por un bisturí, afortunadamente, el profesor había salido un rato, nadie sabia a donde, pero les importaba un cacahuate, en esos pequeños momentos de ausencia todos podían respirar con mas tranquilidad, un pequeño placer de la vida.

-¿sabes porque esta así?- pregunto jared sin entender el estado tan animado de la chica

-ni la menor idea- respondió liz- ha estado así estos últimos días

-con últimos días te refieres a este par que han pasado ¿verdad?- sonrió burlón

-no te rías, hablo en serio- dijo molesta

-lo se mi amor, solo jugaba contigo- se disculpo mientras tomaba su mano y depositaba un pequeño beso en esta

-¿Qué creen que haya pasado?- pregunto tsubaki sin prestarles atención

-SEGURAMENTE ES POR LA PRESENCIA DE SU GRAN ORE-SAMA, ÑIAJAJAJA- rió con suficiencia el gran black star

-black star, no grites- lo regaño

-ya quisieras tu que fuera por eso- se burlo mike

-jajajajajaja- rió patty apoyando a su novio

-¡por supuesto! MI PRESENCIA ES TAN GRANDE COMO LA DEL SOL ¡DEBERIAN REGOCIJARSE DE SOLO VERME!

De la nada, un bisturí volador atravesó el asiento de atrás, pasando justo al lado de su cabeza, todos voltearon a ver al dueño de aquel instrumento de cirugías, solo para sentir como el alma se les salía del cuerpo

-a la próxima no avisare- hablo con un tono tan frío como la muerte mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-S-si profesor- respondieron todos

Un suspiro salio de la boca de maka, sin prestar atención en lo mas mínimo de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, estaba feliz, extrañamente feliz y no había ninguna razón (o eso creía), simplemente lo estaba.

En la siguiente clase…

-¿ustedes creen este enferma?

-estoy comenzando a creerlo- contesto en acuerdo

-hey maka ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto liz

Sin respuesta

-¿maka?

Sin respuesta

-¿estas ahí?- pregunto mientras paseaba una mano de arriba hacia abajo frente a sus ojos, obteniendo el mismo resultado; nada

-estoy comenzando a preocuparme- comento tsubaki

-¿bromeas? ESTO ES GENIAL- exclamo

-¿eh?- preguntaron todos sin entender

-¿no se dan cuenta? ¡Podemos hacerle lo que queramos!- grito emocionado

-¿QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO?

-solo observen- respondió sacando un marcador de quien sabe donde y se acercaba al rostro de maka

-esto me da mala espina- murmuro preocupado

-a mi también- dijo tsubaki

-¿no deberíamos hacer algo?- pregunto mike

-no, déjalo así- sonrió sabiendo lo que iba a ocurrir

Tsubaki suspiro, a pesar de que black star era su novio, no podia evitar que este fuera un idiota

El estaba a punto de tocar el rostro de maka con aquel marcador, pero antes de que esto sucediera, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, ella cerró el libro que estaba sobre su mesa, lo tomo y…

-maka… CHOP- lo había estrellado contra su cabeza, mandando al peli celeste a dar con el piso

Sus amigos vieron con lastima como ocurría toda la escena (a excepción de unos), lamentablemente no podían hacer nada, ni siquiera esos golpes tan fuertes en su cabeza le ayudaban a acomodar las ideas de su cabeza, que pena

-seriamente tsubaki ¿Qué le ves a este tipo?- pregunto liz mientras se reía del peli celeste

-ni yo lo se- respondió apenada

En la siguiente…

-oigan chicos… ¿Qué le pasa a maka?- pregunto hero

Todos negaron con la cabeza

-okey pero… ¿podrían hacer algo? Esta comenzando a asustarme, ah estado así por dos días

-no creo que sea recomendable acercarse a ella- decía un muy lastimado black star con un vendaje en la cabeza

-¿y a ti que te paso?

-fue su culpa, no le hagas caso- respondió mike

Todos asintieron

Hora del almuerzo…

-ahora si estoy preocupada, esto no es normal- dijo liz

-no ah dicho nada en todo el día ¿creen que este bien?

-no lo se mike pero yo no pienso preguntarle- respondió black un poco nervioso

-¿y a ustedes que les pasa?- todos voltearon a ver quien les había hecho esa pregunta, era su profesora

-Marie-sensei

-hola chicos ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Stein me dijo que han estado actuando raro ¿todo esta bien?- pregunto con verdadero interés, esa maestra era muy amable

-¿Qué nosotros actuamos raro? Mas bien maka, ella ah estado muy sonriente últimamente

-¿y eso que tiene de malo?- pregunto sin entender

-tampoco habla con nadie y esa sonrisa comienza a asustar a cualquiera

-mmm ya pero… ¿creen que eso es pretexto para alejarse de ella?

Todos estaban sentados hasta el otro extremo de la mesa en donde se juntaban para almorzar, dejando a maka sola del lado contrario, muy ajena a lo que ocurría a su alrededor

Todos se miraron entre si por unos segundos, luego volvieron la vista y respondieron- ¡si!

Se quedo sorprendida ¿tan extraño era que una persona estuviese feliz? Ella no le veía nada de malo, pero si para estos chicos lo era, quizás debería hacer algo al respecto, aunque…

-iré a hablar con ella, tal vez me diga por que esta tan feliz ¿no creen?

-se lo encargamos sensei

Sin mas, camino hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y se sentó junto a la rubia, quien al sentir a alguien junto a ella, volteo para ver de quien se trataba y es cuando noto a sus amigos alejados de ella

-emm… Marie-sensei… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto extrañada sin quitar la vista de sus amigos

-hola makita, no ocurre nada, solo vine a platicar un rato contigo- sonrió amistosa

-ESTA bien… ¿de que quiere platicar?

-no te preocupes, no es nada malo, solo me gustaría saber una cosa

-¿y ES…?

-bueno, primero que nada, tus amigos están preocupados por ti, creen que algo malo te ocurre

-¿a mi?

-si, dicen que has estado muy sonriente últimamente y no saben por que, además de que no hablas con ellos ¿hay alguna razón?

-¿yo? A mi no me ocurre nada, estoy bien

La miro por unos segundos, había algo en ella que se veía diferente, maka se sintió incomoda, no entendía el porque la miraba tan directamente. Después de un rato, sin decir ni una palabra, lo dedujo.

-esta bien, si dices que no es nada, te creo- sin mas, se levanto frente a una muy confundida maka- dejo que sigas con tu almuerzo, será mejor que te apresures, el descanso ya va a terminar- se despidió con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y se alejo de ella, quien no entendía NADA de lo que había ocurrido

-eso fue raro- se dijo a si misma, trato de no darle importancia y decidió empezar a comer, pues el plato frente a ella seguía intacto

-¿y bien? ¿Qué le dijo?- pregunto tsubaki al ver a su maestra acercarse

-¿se siente bien?- pregunto liz

-tranquilas chicas, todo esta bien, no es nada grave

-¿entonces porque esta así?- pregunto jared

Soltó una pequeña risita y un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- esta enamorada

-¡¿QUE?!- gritaron todos

-así es- contesto aun con la sonrisa en su rostro

-eso no puede ser, es imposible

-¿Por qué imposible?- pregunto sin entender

-¡porque es MAKA! Ella no cree en el amor- respondió black star

-pero lo esta, pude notarlo con solo mirarla

-no puedo creerlo, esto es increíble- dijo liz

-¡SI!- grito su hermana

-esperen… si esta enamorada… ¿creen que sea de…?- dijo black sin terminar la frase

-NO-PUEDE-SER…- dijo liz con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro

-¿de quien hablan?- pregunto Marie-sensei

-de nadie… no es nada- todos sonrieron mientras se miraban entre si

Antes de que pudiese preguntar otra cosa, el timbre que daba fin al almuerzo había sonado, los chicos salieron de la cafetería rápidamente y se dirigieron a su siguiente clase, dejando a Marie-sensei con la duda.

Al terminar las clases, maka se dirigía muy feliz y campante hacia su trabajo, bajaba tranquilamente por las escaleras con esa gran sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que fue borrada por la sorpresa al encontrarse con aquel chico raro de cabello blanco esperando en la salida, su moto estaba estacionada frente a las escaleras, el seguida montado sobre esta, recargado sobre su volante y con la mirada fija en un punto desconocido de la calle, todas las chicas que pasaban por su lado lo miraban y sonreían con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, murmurando cosas como: "¿quien es el?" "¿a quien vendrá a buscar?" "¿será un modelo?" "por dios que chico tan guapo" entre otras cosas, a pesar de estar murmurando esas cosas, podían escucharse perfectamente, causando un poco de incomodidad en el chico. Al sentirse observado, volteo a ver de quien se trataba, cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con su compañera de trabajo parada como estatua, mirándolo, sin decir nada.

-Maka…

Mientras ella seguía parada en el mismo lugar, el se bajo de su moto y camino directamente hacia ella, metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Todos a su alrededor miraban fijamente al chico, llevándose la sorpresa de entender hacia quien se dirigía

"NO PUEDE SER"- pensaron todos

Al llegar frente a ella, detuvo su andar y continuo mirándola, tal como ella lo hacia, sonrió de manera torcida- hola maka

Ella, aun sin poder moverse, respondió- H-hola soul… ¿Q-que haces aquí?- pregunto tratando de controlarse

-bueno… aun no se por que pero recibí un mensaje de black star diciéndome que necesitaba verme ¿tu sabes algo?

-no

-mh, que raro ¿para que querrá verme? Además ya debemos estar en el café

-cierto- dijo al fin recuperando su actitud- si no nos apuramos llegaremos tarde

-lo se pero… no veo a ese idiota por aquí ¿Dónde estará?- se pregunto llevándose una mano a su cabeza

-¡SOUL!- gritaron a lo lejos

El aludido alzó la mirada, para ver como su amigo corría por las escaleras en dirección hacia el, no parecía con la intención de bajar la velocidad, se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos, esto no acabaría bien. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que lo único que pudo hacer soul para esquivar al chico, fue tomar a maka rápidamente por la cintura, pegarla a su cuerpo y tirarse al piso junto con ella, afortunadamente, habían esquivado al peli celeste, pero ahora el estaba sobre ella, demasiado cerca de su rostro, ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, con un rubor muy pronunciado en sus mejillas, black star continuo corriendo y grito

-¡TE VEO EN LA CAFETERÍA!- ambos voltearon a ver como el seguía corriendo hasta desaparecer de sus vistas, se quedaron así por un rato, aun recuperándose del "pequeño" accidente, sin entender muy bien que le pasaba a ese chico

-¿pero que diablos fue eso?- se pregunto a si mismo

-eso estuvo cerca

Al recordarlo, ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente y, reconociendo lo vergonzoso de la situación, sus rostros se tornaron completamente rojos y tan rápido como pudo, se quito de encima de ella- ¿E-estas bien?- pregunto sin mirarla

-S-si… estoy bien- respondió también esquivando su mirada

Todos a su alrededor habían contemplado la escena con sus bocas bien abiertas, ni ellos entendían lo que había ocurrido

Un pequeño sonido comenzó a escucharse, provenía de el, al reconocer el sonido, subió un poco la manga de su chaqueta y reviso su reloj- maldición ya es tarde- se levanto del suelo con rapidez y le extendió la mano- tenemos que irnos

-¿eh? ¿a-adonde?- pregunto sin entender mientras extendía su mano para tomar la suya

-al trabajo- sin mas, de un solo movimiento la ayudo a levantarse del suelo y sin soltarla, la guió hacia su motocicleta

-E-espera ¿piensas llevarme?

-por supuesto, no puedo dejarte aquí después de lo que paso, además llegaremos tarde si no nos apresuramos- al llegar a su vehiculo, saco el casco, la tomo por la cintura, la sentó en la parte de atrás y le puso el casco sobre su cabeza, una vez haberlo asegurado bien, el también se subió a esta y la puso en marcha- sujétate

Rápidamente ella se abrazo de su cintura, al estar sentada de lado, tuvo que aferrarse mas a su cuerpo. La moto comenzó a andar, iban tan rápido, que maka comenzó a temblar, se abrazo aun mas fuerte de el y apoyo su cabeza contra su cuerpo, pero no temblaba de miedo, extrañamente, eso se sentía emocionante. Al llegar, soul estaciono su vehiculo frente a la cafetería y se bajo de esta, maka hizo lo mismo y se deshizo del casco, dejándolo sobre el asiento, ambos entraron a la cafetería, solo para encontrarse con un sin fin de miradas sorprendidas dirigidas a ellos, lo cual no entendían el porque.

-eh… ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto soul después de un rato de completo silencio

Nadie respondió, simplemente volvieron a las actividades que estaban haciendo, confundiéndolos aun mas, trataron de no darle importancia y se dirigieron hacia los vestidores.

-¿crees que nos hayan visto?- pregunto asomándose desde debajo de la mesa

-lo dudo, de lo contrario hubieran venido hacia acá- respondió de igual manera

-no entiendo ¿porque nos escondemos si de todas maneras vinimos a espiarlos?- pregunto patty

-mi amor, ese es el chiste de espiar, no dejes que te vean- dijo mike mientras trataba de impedir que esta se dejara ver, lo cual era muy ridículo ya que estaban debajo de una mesa y todos en la cafetería los estaban viendo

-¿en serio creen que lo que dijo Marie-sensei sea verdad? Yo no estoy muy segura- dijo tsubaki

-por supuesto que si, no puedo creer como no me di cuenta antes, era muy obvio- dijo liz

-¿pero si lo esta, realmente creen que sea de soul?- continuo

-hasta yo puedo decirte que si, después de lo que vi en la escuela, estoy seguro de que es de mi amigo- dijo black

-pero… ¿ustedes creen que este enamorada? Puede que nos estemos equivocando

-tsubaki deja ya de dudarlo, ella esta enamorada y estoy completamente segura de ello- regaño liz

-es cierto, se que maka ya no cree en eso… ¿pero quien nos asegura que lo que sintió en esas otras veces fue amor? ¿Qué tal si solo fue atracción y ya? ¿Qué tal si esta vez es en serio? ¡Seria la primera vez que se enamora realmente!- dijo jared con un tono muy emocionado

-Maka y Soul hacen una linda pareja- cometo patty mientras aplaudía de emoción

-pero… cuando se de cuenta de eso… ¿Cómo creen que lo lleve? ¿Creen que pueda lidiar con eso? ¿Creen que le de una oportunidad?

Todos la escucharon con atención, era cierto, no habían pensado en eso

-creo que lo único que queda es esperar y ver que todo salga bien- respondió black- soul es un buen tipo, pero debo admitir que nunca lo eh visto con una chica, ni siquiera le eh preguntado si al menos ah tenido novia en estos años

-¿hace cuanto que no lo veías?- pregunto tsubaki

-estuvimos juntos desde el preescolar, podría decirse que crecimos juntos pero… cuando el estaba en la secundaria… sus padres decidieron mudarse y… no supe mas de el… yo tenia 11 años cuando paso

-¿perdieron contacto por casi 7 años?- pregunto mike

-si… y aunque me alegra que este de vuelta… ah cambiado mucho… así que no puedo decir con seguridad lo que vaya a ocurrir

-eso me preocupa

-a mi también

-y a mi

-¿¡Qué están haciendo aquí!?

Todos alzaron la mirada al sentirse descubiertos, aunque era muy obvio ¿Cómo no darse cuenta de que se estaban escondiendo cuando lo hacían a simple vista?, esto era bastante ridículo. Maka intento por todos los medios no sentirse molesta, aunque era casi imposible con unos amigos como los suyos, además de que estaba pasando una vergüenza al darse cuenta de que los había descubierto en voz alta, ahora toda la cafetería sabia que ella los conocía. Genial.

-¿se puede saber que están haciendo?- pregunto entre dientes mientras aun sostenía los menús en sus manos

-eh… jejeje… ho-hola maka- dijeron al unísono

-nada de eso ¿Qué rayos están haciendo?

-eh… bueno… nosotros… nosotros…- decía con nerviosismo black

-vinimos a verte y… a tomar un café- termino liz

-¿y por eso se encuentran debajo de la mesa a plena vista de todos?

-¡N-no! No, no es lo que tu crees… es solo que… este lugar es cómodo- respondió tontamente jared

-no sean ridículos y compórtense como la gente normal, me están avergonzando- decía mientras los sacaba a todos uno por uno debajo de la mesa

-solo era una broma, no te enojes- dijo mike

-¿y desde cuando sabes que a mi me encantan las bromas?- pregunto con un tono sarcástico

-lo siento

Suspiro con cansancio, adopto una postura más correcta y pregunto con voz serena- ¿Qué desean ordenar?-

Cada quien tomo un asiento (correctamente) alrededor de la gran mesa, cada uno tomo uno de los menús que ella les ofrecía y lo hojearon un poco, cada quien pidió su orden y en pocos minutos ella había regresado con estos, todos estaban muy callados, nerviosos, no sabían que hacer ni para donde mirar, maka termino de darles a cada quien su pedido y cuando estaba dispuesta a marcharse, agregaron.

-maka… ¿Dónde esta soul?- pregunto tsubaki

-¿Por qué?

-bueno… es que black star quería hablar con el

-¿y yo porque?- pregunto sin entender, habiéndose olvidado de lo ocurrido en las escaleras

-que yo recuerde, el me dijo que tu le enviaste un mensaje diciendo que necesitabas verlo y en vez de pararte a hablar con el te fuiste corriendo- explico maka con molestia en su voz- ¿para que lo querías?

-no se de que me hablas, yo no le mande ningún mensaje, además, si fuera así, solo seria para recordarle lo grande que soy ¡ñiajajaja!- a pesar de que todos le hacían gestos para que se callara, este no lo hizo, obteniendo como resultado que alguien le vaciara una buena cantidad de café frío encima, empapando su cabello y parte de su uniforme aun puesto- ¿pero que mier…?

-¿recordarme lo grande que eres?- interrumpió con voz seria. El chico volteo a sus espaldas al oír esa voz, Soul llevaba puesto su uniforme del trabajo, en una posición muy educada, en su mano derecha venia cargando una bandeja vacía y en su mano izquierda, que aun se encontraba sobre su cabeza, sostenía el vaso de cristal que antes contenía el café que había sido derramado encima suyo, el chico trago saliva, ahora recordando lo sucedido y de la tontería que acababa de decir- a la próxima no será un café frío

-¿E-es una amenaza?

-… mejor tómatelo como una advertencia, así lo pensaras dos veces antes de molestarme con tus mensajes- sin mas se alejo del grupo y camino directo hacia otra mesa, donde un par de chicas habían contemplado como el pedido de una de ellas había sido derramado en aquel chico, y asegurándose de que lo oyeran se dirigió a una de las muchachas- lo siento señorita, no se preocupe, en seguida le traigo otro café, y no tiene que molestarse por pagarlo, el idiota de la mesa 6 lo pagara- y antes de retirarse hacia la cocina agrego- ambos cafés- y sin mas, se retiro con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-… espero que traigas suficiente dinero- comento maka también retirándose del lugar

-mierda…

Las horas pasaron y a pesar de lo ocurrido, ninguno se había retirado del lugar, esperaban pacientemente a que sus amigos terminaran con el trabajo, y mientras esperaban, realizaban las actividades que habían dejado de tarea, no era mala idea ir a estudiar a ese lugar. Además de los quehaceres de la escuela, también se daban el lujo de echarles un vistazo a sus queridos "tortolos" como habían decidido llamarles, y se habían dado cuenta, que no solo maka era la que sentía algo por soul, también este sentía algo por ella y se notaba a simple vista, hasta podia olerse podría decirse, o quizá estaban exagerando y lo que en realidad olían era el chocolate caliente, neee, pero ambos eran tan idiotas que no se daban cuenta, necesitaban una ayudita.

-oigan… que tal si… este sábado los invitamos a salir- dijo liz

-mmm… no lo se… digo maka estoy seguro que se negara y soul… quien sabe si quiera- dudo su novio

-aun no termino, digo, ustedes chicos invitan a soul, no se, a salir a algún lugar y nosotras invitamos a maka a otro lugar, los citamos en el mismo lugar, pero nosotros no iremos, inventaremos alguna excusa y así los dejamos solos ¿Qué les parece?

-¿no crees que seria muy obvio?- dijo sin estar muy convencido mike

-claro que no, estoy segura que funcionara- dijo muy segura de su plan

-¿Por qué mejor no esperamos a que vuelva la feria y ahí realizamos el resto de tu plan?- comento patty

Todos la miraron sorprendidos, ¿realmente patty había dicho eso? ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¡Era perfecto!... pero

-no es mala idea pero… no sabemos cuando volverá a venir- dijo mike

-solo hay que estar al pendiente- dijo sin darle importancia mientras comía de su pastel de chocolate

-mmm… ¿saben? Antes creí que maka actuaba diferente por que trataba de acostumbrarse a soul pero… ahora que se que esta enamorada… sigo sorprendido- dijo black

-todos lo creíamos, por eso hable con ella ¿recuerdan?- dijo mike

-yo también sigo sorprendida, y no puedo dejar de preocuparme- dijo tsubaki

-¿podrían dejar de estar de aguafiestas? Todo saldrá bien- regaño liz

-eso espero- murmuro jared

-oioioi…- murmuro patty

Después de un buen rato en el que todos habían consumido una buen cantidad de azúcar, la tarde había llegado a su fin, y con esta, la hora de cerrar, pagaron la cuanta (y black star una extra) y salieron del café para esperar a sus amigos, ellos no tardaron mucho en hacer aparición, así que ya era hora de irse a casa.

-¿están seguras de que no quieren que las acompañemos?- pregunto mike

-estaremos bien, podemos cuidarnos solas ¿verdad?- dijo liz, todas asintieron en acuerdo

-bueno si insisten, nos vemos mañana- cada pareja se dio un beso de despedida, dejando a maka y a soul un tanto incómodos, era como hacer un mal tercio pero con varias personas

-hasta mañana- sin mas, ellas se fueron en dirección opuesta que los chicos, mientras que ellos las veían irse, comenzaron a platicar un poco

-oye soul… ¿tienes planes el sábado?

-si los tuviera no seria de tu incumbencia- aun seguía molesto con el

-¿eso es un si?- pregunto jared

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?

-uy que humor, solo queríamos invitarte a… a…- no sabia que decir

-ir… a tomar unos tragos- termino de decirle mike

Guardo silencio por un momento, mirándolos como diciendo "¿es en serio?"- no tengo tiempo para cosas como esas- sin mas, se subió a su moto, la puso en marcha y se fue

-… tu amigo es un completo extraño- comentaron ambos chicos

-digo lo mismo

Con las chicas…

-¡por favor maka! Sal con nosotras este sábado ¿Qué te cuesta?- suplico liz al ver que su amiga se negaba rotundamente a su pedido

-prefiero mil veces quedarme en casa a leer un buen libro a ir con ustedes de compras o a alguna fiesta- explico cruzándose de brazos

-pero maka, será divertido, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás

-ya dije que no y esa es mi ultima palabra- sin mas, dio media vuelta y se adentro a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-oooooohhhhh… ¡esa chica es imposible! Tendremos que escoger otro día para reunirlos- esto último lo dijo en voz baja, para que su amiga en la habitación no la escuchara

Pobres, si tan solo supieran que ella ya tenía planes… que mas da.


	11. un paso mas cerca de ti

"¿Qué debería ponerme?" era su pregunta constante, ya se había probado más de una atuendo y aun no podia decidirse por uno, aunque, no entendía por que estaba tan nerviosa, solo tendrían una cita… esperen ¿una cita? ¿En que rayos estaba pensando? Claro que no, no era eso, era una "reunión", si eso era, pero… si eso era ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por su apariencia? No era para tanto ¿¡que rayos!? Lo dejaría todo al azar, tomo las primeras prendas que estaban a su alcance y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha. Una vez terminada comenzó a vestirse y a arreglarse un poco, se vio en el espejo y se examino de pies a cabeza, y para haber escogido las cosas al azar el conjunto no era nada malo, una blusa blanca de tirantes, un short de mezclilla y unas lindas sandalias blancas que hacían buena combinación, quedo satisfecha.

Miro su reloj, aun faltaba una hora para encontrarse con el en la cafetería, tenia tiempo, sus amigas seguían en el departamento, eso la extraño ¿Qué acaso no iban a salir de compras? ¿O a una de sus citas por lo menos? Solo esperaba que no tardasen demasiado en irse, menos mal ya tenia una excusa preparada por si acaso.

Paso el tiempo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había dado la hora de irse, ya tendría que estar en el lugar acordado, seguramente el la estaba esperando. Salio de su habitación, sus amigas estaban en la sala viendo la televisión, estaban muy bien arregladas, tal vez saldrían mas tarde.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto la muy interesada liz

-a la librería- mintió

-pero creí que no tenias ganas de salir, hasta dijiste que preferías mil veces quedarte en casa a leer un buen libro- dijo tsubaki

-y eso haré… en cuanto regrese con nuevos libros interesantes- tomo las llaves que estaban sobre la encimera de la cocina- ¿a que hora regresan?

-los chicos pasaran en un rato por nosotras… creo que regresamos por la tarde

-por "la tarde" se refieren a altas horas de la madrugada ¿no es así?- pregunto ya sabiendo la respuesta, era muy fácil leer entre líneas a ese trío

-o tal vez un poco antes ¿no es así?- se apresuro en decir tsubaki, mirando a las otras rubias que estaban a su lado

-depende- dijo liz

-jajajaja- rió patty

-esta bien, pero si a ultimo momento deciden quedarse con sus novios me avisan con anticipación para no hacerles la cena ¿de acuerdo?

Todas asintieron, ella salio del departamento lo mas calmada posible, para no darles sospechas a sus amigas. Al llegar a la calle, se dirigió con prisa a la cafetería en donde trabajaba, iba muy retrasada a su "reunión" y seguramente el ya se estaba desesperando. Al llegar, efectivamente el ya estaba ahí esperándola, estaba recargado sobre una de las paredes con las manos metidas en los pantalones, se veía un poco molesto, no llevaba la moto, eso le pareció un poco extraño, ya que casi siempre lo veía con ella.

-¡lamento la tardanza!- se disculpo en cuanto estuvo a su lado

Al sentir que alguien le hablaba, giro su cabeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta de su presencia, rápidamente se quito los audífonos de los oídos y los dejo colgando sobre sus hombros, sonrió- hola maka- saludo

-hola…

-etto… ¿hace cuanto que estas ahí parada?- pregunto un poco apenado, creyendo que la había estado ignorando por un buen rato

-acabo de llegar en realidad

-uff menos mal…- respiro aliviado

-tu… ¿Cuánto llevas esperando?

-¿eh?- miro su reloj- solo fueron 15 minutos, aunque en realidad serian 10 descartando el echo de que llegue 5 minutos antes de la hora acordada

-L-lo siento- volvió a disculparse

-no te preocupes, debiste tener dificultades para irte ¿cierto?

-si

-que mas da ¿nos vamos?

Ella asintió, ambos comenzaron a caminar, aun no sabía a donde irían pero eso no le importo, el día estaba muy bonito y con pocas nubes en el cielo, no vendría mal un helado.

-¿quieres un helado?- pregunto captando la atención de soul

-¿helado?...

-si, hay una heladería cerca de aquí ¿Qué no lo sabias?

-pues es obvio que no, no me eh dado el tiempo de conocer mejor la ciudad… con suerte aun recuero el parque donde fue la feria- esto ultimo lo murmuro para que ella no lo escuchase

-pues en ese caso, yo seré tu guía este día, hay muchos lugares que creo que te gustaran

-si tú lo dices- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia

-pero antes vayamos por el helado- dicho esto, lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo (mas bien arrastro) hasta su heladería favorita, pues en ese lugar hacían los mas deliciosos sabores, para ella

Una vez ahí, ambos escogieron el sabor que querían, bueno en realidad ella escogió el sabor que mas le gustaba, el solo pidió el que mas pedía la gente, tal vez podría llamarse "el sabor mas famoso" el cual era uno que maka nunca había probado. Antes de que pudiera pagar los helados, el se le adelanto y pago por ella.

-¡oye! Yo los iba a pagar- se quejo

-pero yo fui quien te invito a salir y no seria nada cool que una niña me pague las cosas

-no soy una niña- dijo molesta

-si lo eres- sonrío

-no lo soy- contradijo inflando los mofles, esto le causo ternura al chico

Su sonrisa se ensancho- pues para mi lo eres- levanto su mano y le acario la cabeza con gentileza- no me importa si tienes 17- y le quito la mano de encima

-…18- corrigió sonrojada

-eso no importa, para mi eres una niña muy tierna

-hmp

Salieron de la heladería y caminaron sin rumbo fijo, o al menos eso pensaba ella mientras degustaba su helado, iban muy callados, lo mejor seria platicar, de cualquier cosa.

-¿soul?

-dime…- dijo sin quitar la vista de enfrente

-¿a que sabe tu helado?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar

-… a helado- respondió mientras se lo llevaba a la boca

-SOUUUUUL

-¿que?- pregunto inocente con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿a que sabe?- insistió

No respondió, solo le acerco el helado hasta su boca, ella entendió de inmediato, un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas mientras abría de a poco su boca para darle una probada al helado del chico, estaba delicioso

-mmm… sabe… bien- aun seguía sonrojada y trataba de evitar el contacto visual

-sabe a helado- repitió su respuesta anterior

-S-si- otro silencio incomodo se había instalado mientras continuaban caminando, debía sacar otro tema de conversación, ahora- ¿soul?

-¿ahora que?

-¿Por qué… no trajiste la moto?

-pues… aparte de que la estoy arreglando, pensé que no seria mala idea caminar el día de hoy, ya sabes, para tener mas tiempo- termino su cono de helado y tiro la basura en un bote que había cerca- ¿por que?

-no por nada, es solo que siempre la llevas al trabajo y se me hizo un poco raro no verte con ella- explico- ¿desde cuando sabes conducirla?

Hizo memoria- mmm… sino mal recuerdo, desde los 15, claro que primero tuve que aprender a conducir un auto y cuando cumplí los 16 conseguí la moto

-¿tienes auto?

-tenia

-¿Qué le paso?

-me lo robaron hace un par de años- respondió tranquilamente

-eso es terrible ¿y que paso?

-¿de que hablas?

-¿no le dijiste a la policía?

-no, de todas maneras tenia pensado en deshacerme de esa cosa

-¿Cómo es posible que no te importe nada?- pregunto molesta

-en eso te equivocas, hay cosas que si me importan

-¿Cómo que?

El solo se llevo un dedo hasta sus labios, haciendo un claro gesto de silencio

-¿es secreto verdad? Pues como si quisiera saberlo- trato de no darle importancia mientras seguía degustando su helado, sin darse cuenta de cómo la miraba, con una sonrisa en el rostro

Pasaron unos minutos en los que ninguno volvió a intercambiar palabra, continuaron caminando por un buen rato hasta llegar al parque, ahí, ambos tomaron un pequeño descanso sentándose sobre el césped, no había nadie, solo ellos dos.

-¿hace cuanto que vives aquí?- pregunto el

Ella lo miro por un rato, luego contesto- toda mi vida en realidad

-¿en serio?

-si

-¿y tus padres?

-mi padre es un idiota

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto sorprendido por la rápida e inesperada respuesta

-es un maldito mujeriego mentiroso que solo esta de cabaret en cabaret y persiguiendo a chicas con faldas cortas

-no sabia que habían cabarets

-SOUL

-¿que? Solo fue un cometario, además de que no me gustan esas cosas, mejor hablemos de tu madre ¿Qué hay de ella?

-¿mi madre?... ella sigue desaparecida

-¿Cómo que desaparecida?- pregunto con un tono muy serio

-no es lo que piensas, ella esta viajando por el mundo y rara vez se algo de ella, cada que me manda una postal supongo

-… ¿la extrañas?

-claro que si, ella es la persona mas genial que conozco, incluso el día que se divorcio fue genial… me sigo preguntando cuando volveré a verla- a pesar de estar sonriendo, el tono de su voz la delato

Soul la observaba con total atención, para luego recostarse sobre el césped y cruzar los brazos por detrás de su cabeza

-eres rara- comento cerrando los ojos

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pregunto extrañada, no esperaba eso

-es obvio, haces lo contrario a como te sientes, estas feliz por tu madre pero en realidad te afecta el que no este contigo ¿o me equivoco?- no respondió, pues sabia que el tenia razón, al no obtener respuesta, abrió los ojos y agrego- te sientes sola ¿no es así?

Ella negó con la cabeza- no del todo, tengo a mis amigos que me apoyan, ellos han sido de gran ayuda

-… ¿y tu novio?- pregunto con seriedad

-¿quien?

-tu novio… ¿me estas diciendo que no tienes?

-no- respondió de mala gana

-¿por que?

-todos los hombres son unos idiotas, por mi todos se pueden ir al infierno- escupió

-… no voy a discutir eso- dijo volteando hacia otra dirección

-¿eh?- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, añadió rápidamente- N-no, lo siento, no quise decir eso… bueno si pero… tu eres una excepción

-no te disculpes maka, lo entiendo- no se veía molesto u ofendido, estaba sonriendo

-¿en… enserio?- pregunto sorprendida, no se esperaba esa reacción

Asintió mientras volvía a sentarse- admito que los hombres somos todos unos idiotas, me incluyo, pero todos diferentes

-¿a que te refieres?

-imagino que para ti el significado de "idiota" es: mentiroso, deshonesto, traidor, entre otras cosas y tienes razón, están esa clase de idiotas, pero también están los que ya nacieron así… black star por ejemplo- esto la hizo reír- … y también hay otro tipo de idiotas…

-¿cuales?

-los que están enamorados… yo soy esa clase de idiota

Esto la sorprendió- ¿E-enamorado?- por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a actuar de manera extraña nuevamente

Asintió- la conocí por casualidad, me enamore de ella en el momento que la vi, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta hace poco

Se sentía extraña, no sabia como reaccionar- ¿y quien es?- ni siquiera sabía por que lo había preguntado

La miro- por lo que se… estudia en el shibusen

-¿la conozco?

Sonrió- me la saludas cuando lo sepas- ella no entendía, ¿Por qué le respondía de es manera? Y ¿Por qué le afectaba?

Sin decir nada, se levanto, se estiro y dijo- tengo hambre

-¿eh?

-si ¿Por qué no vamos a comer algo? Ya estoy cansado del ramen- esto ultimo se lo dijo mas a sí mismo que para ella

-¿no sabes cocinar?- pregunto en burla

-¡claro que se!- respondió ofendido

-el ramen no cuenta- se rió

-hago muy buen ramen, cualquier ramen que hayas comido antes seguramente no se compara con el mió

-jajaja si claro, eso tendríamos que verlo, pero hoy no, no tengo ganas de comer eso… ¿Por qué no vamos por una hamburguesa? Se de un lugar donde las hacen muy buenas

-¿hamburguesas?... no suena mal, si, tengo ganas de una ¿en donde es?- pregunto mientras la ayudaba a levantarse

-esta cerca de mi escuela- respondió mientras se acomodaba la ropa- y de paso te muestro la ciudad ¿te parece?

-mmm… no lo se ¿Qué tal si primero terminamos la hamburguesa y después damos el tour? No me gusta comer parado

-como quieras, pero yo pago, no olvides que te lo debo

-¿de que hablas?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-¿no lo recuerdas? Por mi culpa te lastimaste el brazo y habíamos acordado que te invitaría una comida como disculpa

-ah eso… maldición, tenia la esperanza de que lo habías olvidado

-pues ya vez que no, como sea yo invito- lo volvió a tomar por el brazo y lo llevo por todo el camino hasta el lugar. En el trayecto, ambos platicaban un poco mas acerca de sus vidas, claro que el aun no decía nada sobre su familia, y ella se había prometido en no insistir mas sobre temas que el no quisiera hablar, talvez con el tiempo se las diría.

Llegaron al lugar, y después de haber pedido su orden, se sentaron a comer, realmente las hamburguesas de ese lugar eran muy buenas y por ello, se habían convertido en las favoritas de soul, aunque obvio, no lo dijo en voz alta.

Al terminar, maka estaba dispuesta a pagarle al señor, cuando…

-aquí tiene- le extendió el dinero frente a sus ojos

-gracias por su preferencia- agradeció el señor

-¡SOUL!

-¿que?- pregunto con fingida inocencia

-nada de "¿que?" Te dije que YO invitaba las hamburguesas- se quejo molesta

-y yo te había dicho que no es nada cool que una niña pague por mi

-¡pero…!

-olvídalo maka, mientras estés conmigo, no dejare que pagues- interrumpió guiñándole el ojo, metió las manos en sus bolsillos y camino tranquilamente hacia la salida, dejándola con la palabra en la boca

-tu novio es un chico cool

Al oír esto, ella volteo con sus mejillas completamente rojas y grito- ¡EL NO ES MI NOVIO!

La tarde paso rápidamente y el cielo comenzaba a ponerse oscuro, ambos continuaban con su "cita", ella seguía molesta por lo ocurrido y aun con ese rubor en sus mejillas por aquel comentario ¿Por qué pensaban que EL era su novio? ¿Realmente lo parecían? ¡Era ridículo!

Aunque… pensándolo mejor, talvez era normal que las personas a su alrededor lo creyeran, después de todo, era MUY obvio que NO tenían ningún rasgo físico similar para que creyeran que eran familia y además solo eran ellos dos, yendo y viniendo de un lado para el otro, cualquiera lo creería… además… ahora que lo veía con mas detalle, iban vestidos CASI de los mismos colores, el llevaba su chaqueta, pero debajo de esta traía puesta una camisa blanca, pantalones de mezclilla y unos zapatos negros, parecían pareja.

-¿estas bien?

-¿eh?- pregunto ella sin entender, de repente se había quedado parada, el estaba a un metro de distancia

-haz estado muy callada desde que salimos del local, ¿estas bien?

-si… solo estaba pensado

-ah… ¿en que pensabas?- pregunto acercándose a ella

-N-no, no es nada ¿A dónde quieres ir? Hay un cine cerca ¿Por qué no vamos a ver una película?- dijo rápidamente mientras comenzaba a caminar, pasando al lado de el. El la tomo de la mano antes de que se alejara mas, ella se detuvo, volvió la vista para observarlo- ¿Q-que?

-¿realmente te sientes bien? Tienes las mejillas muy rojas- levanto la mano y le toco la frente, el contacto la puso nerviosa

-S-si, estoy bien, no es nada- trato de convencerlo, se alejo un poco de el y le dio la espalda

-pues a mi no me parece, te llevare al doctor- la volvió a tomar de la mano y la jalo mientras caminaban hacia el medico

No le dio tiempo de resistirse, llegaron al medico en un parpadeo, ella entro con el doctor mientras el esperaba afuera de la habitación. Al salir, tomo la receta que le había dado el doctor y compro los medicamentos, ella seguía pensando que estaba exagerando, pero se veía realmente preocupado, así que no dijo nada. Salieron del medico y fue cuando notaron que el cielo estaba nublado, las gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer una por una, hasta que pronto comenzaron a caer mas rápido y mas seguido, mojando por completo las calles, ella comenzó a temblar por el frió, el se dio cuenta de esto y le dio su chaqueta.

-pontela- dijo extendiéndosela

-no es necesario

-si no te la pones yo lo haré por ti, elije- sin mas opción y con mala cara, ella tomo la chaqueta y se la puso, le quedaba un poco grande- ¿mejor?

Ella asintió- gracias- sorprendentemente, esa chaqueta era mas calida de lo que había imaginado- pero… ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No tienes frío?

-no te preocupes por mi, no quiero que tu fiebre empeore

-pero tu pescaras un resfriado

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo- no, es muy difícil el que yo me enferme

-pero…

-no insistas maka, déjatela puesta, puede que no sea mucho pero al menos te mantendrá tibia- le dedico una sonrisa torcida

-G-gracias

Ambos se quedaron ahí, esperando a que la lluvia se calmara un poco, ninguno decía nada, pero no era incomodo, al menos para el, ella seguía pensando ¿Por qué se preocupaba tanto por ella? Estaba siendo muy protector, importándole poco su propia salud, nadie la había tratado de esa forma antes. La lluvia no parecía calmarse y ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, el silencio que se había creado se había alargado por mucho, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, su teléfono comenzó a sonar, indicándole que tenía un mensaje.

Sacó su teléfono y comenzó a leer el mensaje, era de liz:

"ya vamos para allá :) espero que la cena este lista porque tenemos hambre, te queremos mucho, bye bye"

-esas chicas- dijo en voz baja

-¿Qué sucede?

-las chicas ya van al departamento, si no estoy ahí comenzaran a interrogarme

-… espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo

-¿A dónde vas?

-tu espera aquí- antes de que se fuera, ella le regreso su chaqueta

-no te mojes

-tu quédatela puesta

-NO, no quiero que te mojes

No tuvo mas remedio que tomarla y ponerla sobre su cabeza, sin más se alejo de ella y comenzó a correr debajo de la lluvia, ella se quedo ahí, esperando, esa maldita lluvia no paraba. Después de unos minutos, el volvió y con algo en su mano. En cuanto llego a su lado, tomo su chaqueta y se la puso a ella por encima de los hombros- listo, vamonos

-pero la lluvia no a parado

-por eso fui a comprar esto- y le enseño el paraguas- así no nos mojaremos

Abrió el paraguas, lo puso sobre sus cabezas y ambos comenzaron a caminar, uno al lado del otro, muy juntos, a pesar de ello, maka se dio cuenta de que el la estaba cubriendo mas a ella, pues uno de sus hombros se estaba mojando, mientras que ella estaba completamente seca.

-soul, el paraguas es lo suficientemente grande como para cubrirnos, no tienes que inclinarlo mas de mi lado- regaño

El no contesto, ni siquiera la miro, solo sonrió. Ella se dio por ignorada, continuaron caminando hasta llegar a los departamentos, afortunadamente sus amigas aun no llegaban, ni se veían por los alrededores, eso la calmo.

-gracias por acompañarme- le agradeció

-no hay de que

-me la pase muy bien hoy

-yo también- cerro el paraguas y se lo dio a ella- te tomas tu medicina ¿ok?

-¿P-por que me das esto?

-¿no es obvio? lo compre para ti

-P-pero…

-ya me voy, no quiero que tus amigas piensen mal y te interroguen como policías

-llévate el paraguas- dijo extendiéndole el paraguas

-no lo necesito, ya tengo un brazo mojado ¿que importa si me mojo mas?

-pero…

-te veo el lunes- sin mas, comenzó a caminar por debajo de la lluvia, mojándose por completo, hasta perderse de la vista de maka, ella se quedo ahí, con la palabra en la boca, aun mirando por donde el se había ido. Lentamente, se adentro al edificio y camino hasta su departamento, al llegar, saco las llaves, abrió la puerta y se adentro a su departamento, las luces estaban apagadas, era obvio que no había nadie. Se metió a su habitación, dejo el paraguas al lado de su puerta y se tiro sobre la cama, mirando hacia el techo, llevo sus manos hasta su rostro y se cubrió los ojos en señal de cansancio, fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡su chaqueta!


	12. niña

Maka pov.

-¡eshtamos de wuelta~!

-bienvenidas- salude mientras las veía entrar por la puerta, se veían muy contentas, probablemente por el alcohol en su sistema

-¡te perdishte de la fieshta~!- grito patty apoyada de su hermana

-de lo único que me perdí fue de cuando perdieron el estado sobrio- dije mientras me acomodaba mejor en el sofá y reanudaba mi lectura

-¿Por qué eres tan abburrida? Prefieres eshtar leiendo en vez de ir de fiesta conn nosotras- dijo tsubaki

-siiii- se unieron las hermanas

-yo me preguntho… ¿no te aburrres?- continuo

-y yo me pregunto ¿en donde quedo mi amiga tranquila y bien portada con cara de niña buena llamada TSUBAKI?… ah si… creo que volveré a verla en la mañana, con una resaca muy fuerte claro

-NNNOOO le cambiesh el temma- dijo liz

Suspire- no, no me aburro ¿feliz?

-¡QUE ABBURRIIIIIIDA! Maka-chan, debberiasss conseguirte un buen cabaio, asshi podrias montaltelo cuando quiellas- me grito patty, a lo cual no entendí

-¿y para que querría yo un caballo? ¿Algo de lo que dices tiene sentido?

-no uno literal- se rió liz- ¿peo que coshas dishes patty? Sabesh que eia no lo entiendeeee

-¿entender que?

-she refieren a un buen NOVIO para violártelo cuando quiellas- sonrió tsubaki dándome a entender de lo que hablaban

-¿están locas? A lo olvide, están ebrias- decidí ignorarlas, por alguna razón siempre olvidaba que hablar con ellas en estado de ebriedad no era muy recomendable

-PERO YA TE TENEMOS UNO- me grito patty asustándome un poco

-¿que?

-shi~… y esh alguien que tu conoshes~- dijo con voz cantarina

Esto me daba mala espina

-¿Q-que rayos hicieron?

-esh MUY guappo… hasta io me lo monto- dijo tsubaki, esa chica se volvía muy sucia cuando bebía

-¿QUE RAYOS HICIERON?- repetí levantando la voz para que me contestaran

-AY no nosh gritesh- se quejo liz- aoita te lo deshimos… solo… guaaaa- bostezo- no… te… enojes- y callo dormida al suelo, al igual que las otras dos, ni siquiera el buen golpe que se dieron al caer las despertó

-genial- dije con sarcasmo, ya me las arreglaría con ellas en la mañana

Justo cuando iba a arrastrarlas a sus habitaciones, decidí mejor no hacerlo, no eran mi responsabilidad después de todo, así que sin mas, me di vuelta y camine directamente a mi habitación, menos mal ya estaban dormidas y ebrias, de lo contrario habrían visto la chaqueta sobre mi cama, tenia que esconderla.

Me levante muy temprano al día siguiente, tenia cosas que hacer, así que debía terminarlas antes de las 10, salí de mi habitación con mi ropa en un cesto, hoy era mi día de lavar ropa, y aprovechando, también lavaría la chaqueta de Soul, en fin, salí de mi habitación lo mas silenciosamente posible, pues no quería despertar al trío de fiesteras que había en la sala, y lo que menos quería era que vieran LA chaqueta, aunque lo mas probable era que no despertarían hasta la tarde. Al ver que no había señales de peligro, camine de puntitas entre los cuerpos de las chicas que habían en el piso y me dirigí hasta la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, sentí como alguien me abrazaba de la pierna y se aferraba de ella como si se tratase de una almohada, voltee muy nerviosa para ver de quien se trataba, nada mas y nada menos que…

-Patty- dije su nombre en un susurro

Ella murmuraba algo entre sueños, algo que pude escuchar con total claridad "jirafas", seguramente estaba soñando que abrazaba fuertemente a una, pero eso no me importaba, me tenia atrapada, tenia que liberarme de ese agarre, sin tener que despertarla. Deje la cesta sobre el piso y trate de zafarme, no parecía funcionar, intente solo jalar mi pierna pero tampoco funciono, esa chica si que tenia fuerza. Pase un buen rato tratando de liberar mi pierna de su agarre, pero nada parecía funcionar, fue cuando tuve la "loca" idea, de hacer sonidos

-BSSSSSSS- (sonido de mosquito)

Parecía dar resultado, ella comenzaba a moverse con molestia, pero no solo ella, también las otras dos, eso me alarmo un poco pero no me detuve, seguí haciendo ese sonido, hasta que por fin me soltó, me moví rápidamente de ahí, tome la cesta y salí del apartamento. Ya una vez afuera, pude respirar con más tranquilidad, eso había estado cerca.

Baje hasta la lavandería y ahí puse mi ropa a lavar, solía tardar unos minutos y la verdad no tenia ni ganas de quedarme ahí a esperar, pero no podia simplemente irme, no, tenia que cuidar mi ropa, porque, lamentablemente, mis días de lavandería también los ocupaba una chica del edificio que se quedaba mi ropa si algo le gustaba, y claro, como ella si tenia un cuerpo bien desarrollado agrandaba mis blusas, así que ya no se las reclamaba, pero dejando eso de lado, si ella veía la chaqueta, capaz que iba con el chisme e insinuaba alguna cosa de mi, además de ladrona era chismosa, y la odiaba.

Puse un poco de música para pasar el rato, pero aun así comenzaba a aburrirme. Así paso el tiempo y finalmente la ropa se había terminado de lavar, la metí en la secadora y comencé a meter a lavar la ropa oscura, la fui metiendo poco a poco hasta que tome la chaqueta, al verla, los recuerdos del día anterior comenzaron a invadir mi cabeza.

 _Flash back del día anterior_

 _-¿Cómo conociste a black?_

 _-lo conozco desde la secundaria, la verdad yo era de las chicas que trataba de evitarlo pero… lamentablemente termine siendo su amiga… ni yo entiendo como sucedió en realidad- eso ultimo lo dije con una sonrisa confundida, era realmente extraño_

 _-si, te entiendo, yo tampoco me lo explico_

 _-¿tu como lo conociste?_

 _-uuuuyyyyyy… yo aun era un niño, estábamos en el preescolar, así que no tiene nada de extraño, digo, de pequeño todos se vuelven tus amigos con un "hola"_

 _-jajaja si, tienes razón_

 _-aunque… de todos eso niños… el fue el único con el que seguí frecuentando, fuimos "juntos" en el primario, siempre jugábamos, salíamos a hacer travesuras… todo tipo de cosas… pero… cuando estaba en la secundaria… tuve que mudarme y… no lo volví a ver, hasta ahora claro_

 _-¿Qué edad tenias?_

 _-el tenia 11, yo acababa de cumplir los 13_

 _-o sea que… pasaron 7 años_

 _-casi 7 en realidad, aun tengo 19_

 _-¿Cuándo cumples tus 20?_

 _Hizo cuentas-… mmm… en mes y medio más o menos. Aunque no planeo festejarlo, no me gustan las fiestas, sobre todo la parte del "feliz cumpleaños", odio la canción_

 _-pero es tu cumpleaños, deberías hacer una pequeña reunión al menos_

 _-no gracias, son muchas molestias_

 _-pero…_

 _-dije que no, pierdes tú tiempo si insistes, no lo haré- no tuve mas opción que callarme, ya se me ocurriría algo_

 _-por cierto… ¿Por qué no te gusta que te llamen por tu apellido?- me pregunto cambiando el tema mientras caminábamos en dirección a mi escuela_

 _-porque no, no me gusta que la gente sepa que ese tipo es mi "padre"_

 _-mmm ya, pero si esa es la razón… ¿Por qué te presentas como tal?_

 _-¿como?_

 _-el día que nos presentamos… debidamente, tu me lo dijiste y si no te gusta que los demás sepan que eres hija de Albarn, solo deberías decir tu nombre y ya ¿no crees?_

 _-… tienes razón… es solo la costumbre supongo_

 _-pues a mi no me parece, en mi opinión… a pesar de que ahora no te llevas bien con el… puede que aun lo quieras_

 _-YO NO LO…_

 _-no me mientas maka, porque no creo que siempre haya sido un mal padre, se que no lo conozco, pero al menos deberías tener buenos recuerdos con el ¿no?_

 _No sabia que contestar, pues tenia razón, aun tenía buenos recuerdos con el- si_

 _-¿lo ves?_

 _-por favor ya no hablemos de esto ¿si? Es mas, ¿me lo dices por experiencia? Por que yo recuerdo que tú nunca me dijiste tu apellido_

 _-… no es que los odie… aun tengo contacto con ellos pero… no quiero decir mi nombre familiar_

 _-¿por que?_

 _-… no me gusta_

 _Iba a insistir, pero recordé mi promesa y no lo hice, además de que de un momento a otro, el había dejado de mirarme_

 _-lo siento, olvide que me dijiste que habría cosas de las que no querrías hablar- me disculpe_

 _-no importa, solo… cambiemos el tema ¿si? ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?_

 _Había muchas cosas que quería saber, pero en vez de preguntar, recordé lo sucedido el día de la feria- ¿Qué te dijo Chrona ese día?_

 _-¿Chrona?_

 _-la novia de Kid ¿la recuerdas? tu dijiste que ella dijo algo y por eso pudiste ayudarla… ¿Qué fue?_

 _-ah eso… bueno… ese día… ella dijo "no se lidiar con las personas… me da miedo"… por eso pude ayudarla, porque… bueno… yo también tengo miedo_

 _-¿enserio?_

 _-si, le dije que yo también tengo miedo a tratar con la gente_

 _-¿por que?_

 _Suspiro-… es complicado_

 _-… entonces… ¿Por qué dejas que te conozca mejor?_

 _-porque… yo también quería saber mas sobre ti y… por alguna razón… siento que contigo puedo ser yo_

 _Eso me hizo sonreír y sin avisarle, lo abrace, el era un poco mas alto que yo, así que me tuve que poner de puntitas. Por un momento lo sentí tensarse, pero, poco a poco me correspondió el abrazo_

 _-gracias- le susurré en el oído_

 _-¿por que?- me pregunto confundido_

 _-por decirme esto- y lo solté_

 _No dijo nada, solo me sonrió_

 _Fin del flash back_

Inconscientemente sonreí, no sabia porque, pero me hacia feliz pensar en el y en todo de lo que habíamos platicado, realmente quería repetir un momento así, quizá debería invitarlo a comer, un momento, eso es ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? ¡Era perfecto!

-buenos días maka

Salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar su voz, voltee a verla y la vi entrar a la lavandería, inmediatamente volví la vista hacia la chaqueta, no me había dado cuenta en que momento la había comenzado a abrazar, era extraño. Rápidamente la metí en la lavadora y la puse en marcha, solo esperaba que no me haya visto.

-B-buenos días Sarah- salude nerviosa

-¿y ese milagro que te veo? Últimamente terminas de lavar antes de que llegue ¿Qué cambio?- me pregunto mientras comenzaba a meter su ropa en la lavadora

Fingí una sonrisa, pues ella muy bien que sabia el porque- ¿enserio? No me había dado cuenta, quizá sea porque prefiero terminar mis quehaceres rápido, y no ha cambiado nada solo… tuve un pequeño contratiempo con mis amigas allá arriba

-ya veo, por cierto, cuando llegue tuve la impresión de que estabas abrazando muy cariñosamente algo ¿Qué era?- "¡mierda!"

Ensanche mi sonrisa por los nervios- Cr-creo que fue tu imaginación, no se de que estas hablando

-no, enserio, estoy segura de que lo vi

-solo estaba metiendo a lavar mi ropa, puede que te hayas confundido

-mmm puede ser, pero dejando eso de lado ¿me podrías decir quien era el chico con el que te fuiste la semana pasada? Ya sabes, el albino de la motocicleta- "¡MIERDA!"

"No puede ser, maldición, maldición, MALDICION ¿QUE LE DIGO?"

Para mi mayor desgracia, esta chica no solo vivía en el mismo edificio, también iba a la MISMA escuela ¿Cómo se me pudo haber olvidado? Era obvio que me había visto ese día con Soul, TODOS nos habían visto

-¿quien?

-ay no te hagas la tonta, todos en la escuela lo vieron, hasta el incidente con tu amigo que por cierto fue muy extraño… ¿Quién es?- insistía

-AH el… es… es mi compañero de trabajo

-¿compañero de trabajo? ¿Y que hacia en la escuela?- se notaba a grandes leguas que no me creía, aun si le estaba diciendo la verdad

-es que también es amigo de Black Star, ese día había ido a verlo y… bueno, paso eso y… como ya se nos hacia tarde, tuvo la gentileza de llevarme al trabajo- explique ROGANDO a que me creyera

-mmm… ¿y es tu novio?- "¡claro que no!"

-N-no, no lo es, solo somos compañeros

Ella pareció pensárselo, me estaba poniendo nerviosa, MUY nerviosa, aunque en parte no sabia porque

-esta bien, te creeré

-¿En… en serio?- pregunte sorprendida

-por supuesto ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Todos en la escuela saben de tu problema con los hombres, además…- ella me miro de arriba hacia abajo, eso me molesto- no es por molestarte y espero que no te ofendas… pero estoy segura de que a un chico como el no le interesaría estar con una… niña como tu, estoy segura de que prefiere a MUJERES como yo ¿no crees?- eso fue peor, si no se callaba estaba segura de que comenzaría a golpearla hasta cansarme- ¡ya se! ¿Por qué no me lo presentas? Estoy segura de que haríamos una hermosa pareja, el es la clase de chico _cool_ que tanto me fascina…

-no creo que…

-no, espera… mejor yo lo hago, a los hombres les encanta que las mujeres sean atrevidas y decididas, si, eso haré, lo invitare a salir ¡será fantástico! Gracias makita, te veo luego- sin escuchar lo que tenia que decir, ella se fue dejándome con la palabra en la boca

Estaba enojada, furiosa, quería gritarle, golpearla ¡destrozarla! No tenia porque haberme dicho eso, y lo que mas me jodia era lo que insinuaba con Soul ¿Quién se cree que es? El nunca se fijaría en una tonta como ella, de eso estaba segura.

-¡será idiota!- sin controlarme, patee una de las paredes del lugar, dejándole una muy notoria marca de evidencia producto de mi enojo

Una hora después, con mi ropa ya limpia y seca, caminaba con notable enfado por el edificio hacia mi departamento, no me importaba nada, solo quería llegar a mi habitación. Al llegar, abrí la puerta con tanta fuerza que termine azotándola contra la pared, produciendo un sonido tan fuerte, que despertó al trío de amigas que aun estaba en el piso de un sobresalto, ellas me miraron confundidas, pero no les hice caso y me fui directamente a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe tras de mi, produciendo un sonido aun mas fuerte que el anterior. Me tire sobre la cama y ahí comencé a gritar tan fuerte como me permitían mis pulmones, o incluso mas fuerte, no me importaba terminar ronca, solo quería desahogarme.

Así pase toda la mañana, no sabia que hora era, no quería salir de mi habitación, lo que esa estupida había dicho realmente me había afectado, ya estaba harta de que me molestaran y de que me compararan con una niña, eso solo me hacia recordar a los idiotas con los que había salido, siempre molestándome, humillándome, mintiéndome ¡ya estaba harta de eso!

Me di la vuelta sobre la cama, quedando boca arriba, mirando al techo, no quería recordar esas cosas, era lo que menos quería.

-"ahora que recuerdo, Soul también me compara con una niña… pero… ¿Por qué no me afecta? ¿Será porque no lo dice para molestarme? ¿O es por que yo quiero creer eso?" tengo que preguntarle

Quería saberlo, quería saber porque me decía "niña" ¿lo hacia para molestarme o… porque? Realmente necesitaba saberlo, no quería ser un juego, un objeto de burla, el me había demostrado ser una persona de confianza, no quería salir lastimada de nuevo, porque, si esta conmigo por lastima… realmente seria doloroso.

-… ¿en que estoy pensando? El no es nada mió… solo… es un amigo, si, un amigo… pero- lleve mi mano hasta mi pecho, sentía mi corazón- ¿por que se comporta raro cuando pienso en el?- cierro mis ojos, mis latidos son rápidos- es raro… pero…- sin querer sonrío- no es desagradable… Soul… por favor…

" _No me lastimes…"_


	13. un pésimo día

_CAPITULO 13_

" _UN PESIMO DÍA…"_

Las clases se habían vuelto muy aburridas, casi nadie les prestaba verdadera atención a lo que sucedía en estas y eso solo había transcurrido un par de horas desde que llegaron, un completo fastidio para todos incluso para los profesores, y, sorprendentemente, hasta para cierta chica rubia de ojos verdes las clases se estaban volviendo mas largas y muy aburridas, ni siquiera les prestaba atención, cosa muy poco común en ella, la que siempre ponía completa y absoluta atención a estas, pero ese día, muy en especial ese, no tenia interés en continuar observando las disecciones de se maestro, mas bien, lo que mas quería en esos momentos, era tomar sus cosas y salir de ahí para irse directo a su querido trabajo. No sabía que era peor, aguantar esas horas interminables de clase o el hecho de que cierta chica de 18 años, cabello castaño, ojos verdes ciertamente más bonitos que los suyos y de cuerpo (mucho) más desarrollado que el suyo se la pasara soltando mentira tras mentira en frente de su cara, la respuesta era obvia.

Después de lo sucedido en la lavandería, su desagrado por la chica había aumentado considerablemente, toda ella era falsa, sus mentiras la habían hecho la "chica popular" de todo shibusen, lo mas gracioso de todo el asunto, era que todos le creían, tenia una habilidad un tanto, por admitirlo, sorprendente de hacer que todos le creyeran sin alguna prueba que lo afirmara, y eso era asqueroso. Podia escucharla, aunque no estuviera cerca, podia escuchar su molesta voz mientras hablaba con una de sus "amigas", intentaba ignorarlo, pero algo llamo su atención, una mirada, SU mirada. Fue rápida, pero pudo captarla con total claridad, con una sonrisa burlona y una actitud tan altanera, iba dirigida a ella, lo supo, su rostro seguía en dirección hacia la otra chica, pero sus ojos la observaban a ella, rápida, pero significativa. La sangre le hirvió, quería golpearla, su cuerpo quería saltar hacia ella, pero se contuvo, no lo valía, pero realmente tenia ganas.

…

Durante el almuerzo, su humor había cambiado de manera muy notoria y eso era agradable, sus amigos la habían visto muy molesta y hasta cierto punto furiosa, pero no sabían el motivo, ni siquiera sus amigas que la habían visto durante la mañana del día anterior, cuando de repente había azotado su puerta en un arranque de furia despertándolas con un muy fuerte dolor de cabeza debido a la fuerte resaca del día anterior, trataron de sacarle información, pero la rubia no había soltado ni una sola palabra en todo el día, ignorándolas por completo. Las cosas cambiaron al día siguiente, se veía mas tranquila, pero aun así no hablaba con ellas. Durante las clases trataron de hablarle, pero ella solo les dedicaba una sonrisa desinteresada, realmente querían saber que le ocurría, estaban preocupadas y ella ni lo notaba, estaba distraída tratando de solucionarse ella sola.

A la hora del almuerzo la vieron mas relajada, ya les hablaba, pero no tenía nada que ver con su actitud, al menos ya era algo.

\- ¿ya encontraron a alguien para tocar el piano? El aniversario esta muy cerca y se nos agota el tiempo- dijo una muy frustrada liz

\- ni siquiera hemos ensayado nada- comento Patty igual que su hermana

\- ¿y por que no mejor cambian todo? Si tanto se les agota el tiempo, mejor toquen otra cosa que no incluya a un pianista- dijo Maka ya cansada de ese tema

\- ¿y si mejor tu convences a Soul de venir? Estoy seguro de que no se negara si tú se lo pides- dijo jared un tanto esperanzado

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?- pregunto confundida

\- nada, nada, no le hagas caso- se apresuro a decir mike

\- de acuerdo- acepto no muy convencida

\- hablando de Soul ¿no saben algo de el? Eh estado llamando a su teléfono desde ayer y no me contesta- hablo Black Star mientras sacaba su teléfono y les mostraba la cantidad de llamadas que había hecho, ninguna respondida- incluso le mande mensajes pero no me responde ¡nunca a ignorado a su dios!

\- pues no, no sabemos nada de el ¿y tu Maka-chan?- pregunto Tsubaki refiriéndose a su amiga

Tardo en contestar, no podia decirles que lo había visto, era un secreto entre ella y Soul, aunque también le parecía raro el que no contestara, no tenía su número, pero ellos eran grandes amigos, estaba segura de que siempre se contestaban- N-no, no lo he visto ni nada- respondió un tanto apenada

\- mh, luego de clase iré a verlo, no puede ignorar así a su dios ¡no lo permito!- grito indignado

\- ya black, estoy segura de que Soul-kun tiene una buena explicación a todo esto, no te enojes con el- trato de calmarlo

\- aun así lo golpeare- dijo convencido mientras se cruzaba de brazos

\- yo también ignoraría tus llamadas y mensajes si me los mandaras- comento Maka tratando de salvar al muchacho, pues conocía muy bien a su amigo y sabia que hablaba en muy serio cuando se trataba de dar golpes

Todos la voltearon a ver, a lo que ella solo respondió con una sonrisa inocente, dando a entender que hablaba en serio, lamentablemente, su amigo no cambiaria su decisión, planeaba golpearlo de todos modos.

De un momento a otro, todos los alumnos comenzaron a reunirse en un solo puntos, dejando al grupo de amigos totalmente confundidos, no sabían que pasaba, miraron a donde todos se dirigían, las ventanas. Esto llamo su atención, algo debía estar pasando afuera y por lo visto, algo muy emocionante e interesante, se pararon de sus asientos y se unieron a toda la bola de chismosos que habían ahí, solo tenían curiosidad, nada mas.

No lograban ver nada, las cabezas de sus compañeros no se lo permitían, debía ser algo muy emocionante, todos los chicos no paraban de dar comentarios de asombro y las chicas… bueno, ellas solo gritaban emocionadas. Comenzaban a desesperarse, lo mejor seria ignorarlos a todos y terminar con su comida, si no fuera por…

\- ¡ESE CHICO ES EL NOVIO DE SARAH!- gritaron emocionadas las chicas

"¿novio? ¿Pero de que hablan? Sarah no tiene ningún novio" pensó la rubia

Inmediatamente recordó el día anterior

" _¿Me podrías decir quien era el chico con el que te fuiste la semana pasada? Ya sabes, el albino de la motocicleta_

 _-¿quien?_

 _-ay no te hagas la tonta, todos en la escuela lo vieron, hasta el incidente con tu amigo que por cierto fue muy extraño… ¿Quién es?_

 _-AH el… es… es mi compañero de trabajo_

 _-¿compañero de trabajo? ¿Y que hacia en la escuela?_

 _-es que también es amigo de Black Star, ese día había ido a verlo y… bueno, paso eso y… como ya se nos hacia tarde, tuvo la gentileza de llevarme al trabajo_

 _-mmm… ¿y es tu novio?_

 _-N-no, no lo es, solo somos compañeros_

 _Ella pareció pensárselo, la estaba poniendo nerviosa, MUY nerviosa, aunque en parte no sabia porque_

 _-esta bien, te creeré_

 _-¿En… en serio?- pregunto sorprendida_

 _-por supuesto ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Todos en la escuela saben de tu problema con los hombres, además…- la miro de arriba hacia abajo- no es por molestarte y espero que no te ofendas… pero estoy segura de que a un chico como el no le interesaría estar con una… niña como tu, estoy segura de que prefiere a MUJERES como yo ¿no crees? ¡ya se! ¿Por qué no me lo presentas? Estoy segura de que haríamos una hermosa pareja, el es la clase de chico cool que tanto me fascina…"_

No podia ser ¿acaso era el de quien hablaban? Tenia que saberlo

\- ¿Maka-chan, que sucede?- pregunto Tsubaki, a lo que no obtuvo respuesta

Regreso sobre sus talones y se abrió paso entre toda la multitud de forma impaciente, empujando sin ningún cuidado a los que se encontraban frente a ella, no le importaba, solo quería llegar. Llego junto a la ventana y de inmediato miro hacia fuera de esta, sintió un nudo en el estomago, la respiración se le cortaba y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar de rabia ante la escena.

Ahí, en medio del patio delantero, a pocos metros de las escaleras se encontraba Sarah, pero no estaba sola, no, estaba muy abrazada, con los ojos cerrados y de puntitas besando en los labios a aquel chico de cabello blanco que decían era su novio, estaba furiosa, pero a pesar de eso, por alguna razón, aquello que veía le dolió. Los veía desde aquella ventana, la chica muy abrazada al chico, y este, rodeando su cintura, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo correspondiendo al beso de la chica. Solo podia verlo de espaldas, traía puesta una camisa negra con las mangas recorridas hasta los codos, unos pantalones blancos y unos zapatos negros, se veía tan guapo a pesar de solo verlo por la espalda, sintió una punzada en su pecho, un extraño sentimiento de querer llorar la recorrió, no entendía porque, pero ahí estaba. Debía ponerle un alto.

Dio la vuelta, pero antes de poder salir, sonó el timbre para dar fin a su almuerzo, todos se fueron inmediatamente a sus salones, ella también tuvo que hacerlo, aunque lo que más quería en ese momento era ir y darle un fuerte golpe en la cara a esa perra.

…

\- Maka-chan ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Tsubaki preocupada al ver de nuevo el mal humor de su amiga

\- nada- respondió de modo cortante

\- pero…

\- ¡dije que no tengo nada!- interrumpió gritándole

Todos dieron un pequeño brinco en sus asientos ante el grito de su amiga, ella lo noto y el arrepentimiento la invadió, ellos no tenían ninguna culpa, no merecían ser objeto de sus desquites

\- L-lo lamento Tsubaki… no debí gritarte- se disculpo apenada desviando su mirada de la ojiazul

\- N-no te preocupes… ¿Qué sucede?- volvió a preguntar

Se lo pensó un momento, no quería responder a esa pregunta, mas que nada por que ni ella misma sabia porque se sentía de ese modo, tampoco quería mentirle a su amiga, pero no había de otra, de lo contrario comenzarían a pensar cosas raras- estoy en mis días y me están dando cólicos muy fuertes- mintió sintiendo como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder

\- ¿es por eso? Ay Maka nos hubieras dicho desde un principio, yo tengo pastillas en mi bolso, si quieres te doy unas- dijo Liz mientras comenzaba a buscar en su bolsa de mano

\- N-no hace falta Liz, igual ya se me esta quitando- apresuro a decir rechazando las pastillas que le ofrecía su amiga

\- ¿segura?- pregunto no muy convencida

\- si, no te preocupes

\- de todos modos llévate la cajita, por si las dudas- dicho esto metió a la fuerza las pastillas en la mochila de su amiga

\- ¡ESPERA! Ahí no- reacciono nerviosa quitándole la pequeña cajita y guardándola en otra bolsa

\- ¿Por qué no?- pregunto confundida y sorprendida ante la reacción de la rubia

\- es que… ahí podrían maltratarse por mis libros y no quiero eso- mintió rogando que le creyesen

\- ah entiendo, esta bien- sonrió

Un suspiro de alivio se hizo aparecer, pero muy discreto, por poco y veía la chaqueta en su mochila y no quería que comenzara a interrogarla por saber de su procedencia sabiendo que ella no usaba de esas y menos una de hombre, y si su amigo la hubiera visto, estaba bastante segura que la reconocería al instante y todo se habría vuelto insoportable, daba gracias a que nada de eso pasara

La puerta se abrió de un momento a otro, llamando la atención de todos, inmediatamente unas cuantas chicas (incluidos chicos) rodearon a la persona que había entrado a aquel salón de clase, ocultándola de los ojos de cierto grupo de amigos que no tenían ni la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, primero en la cafetería y ahora en el salón de clases ¿Quién podría ser tan importante en esos momentos? No lo sabían, pero cierta rubia si.

Nuevamente la rabia comenzó a apoderarse de ella, tanto, que el pobre e inocente lápiz que tenia en su mano termino partido en dos de tanta fuerza que había sido aplicada sobre este, a la chica no le importo, tan solo ver a la multitud tan emocionada alrededor de su persona menos favorita hacia que nada le importase en esos momentos. Estaba a punto de lanzarse para cerrarles la boca y borrar del rostro de aquella castaña que tanto odiaba aquella sonrisa de satisfacción que tenia en el rostro cuando noto la presencia de su acompañante, su piel pálida, sus ojos ámbar, ese cabello negro con tres inconfundibles líneas atravesando su cabeza de un solo lado, solo había una persona en el mundo con esas características.

\- Kid- ¿Qué hacia su jefe ahí?- ahora vuelvo- informo a sus amigos y antes de que preguntaran cualquier cosa salio corriendo de su lugar y se acerco a la multitud que estaba siendo controlada a muy duras penas por su jefe, escuchaba como los gritos de este diciendo cosas como "vuelvan a sus asientos" "aquí no hay nada que ver" "dejen de romper la simetría del salón" entre otras cosas, los chicos solo lo miraban como un bicho raro por decir esas cosas y en cierto modo no los culpaba, después de todo ¿a quien demonios le interesa eso de la simetría? ¡A nadie!

Llego a la pequeña multitud de estudiantes y se adentro a esta, una vez que estuvo cerca del centro, tomo del brazo al chico que estaba al punto de un colapso y lo arrastro fuera de ese caos, una vez afuera, lo acorralo contra una de las paredes cercanas para impedir su escape.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Kid?- pregunto sin rodeos

\- ¿Maka? ¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿No ves que hay un completo desorden atrás de ti? ¡Debo regresarlos a sus asientos lo antes posible! ¡ROMPEN LA SIMETRIA DEL SALON!- dijo desesperado tratando de salirse de su pequeña prisión

\- ¡a nadie le importa eso! Lo que quiero saber ahora es ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí y porque entraste con Sarah?- pregunto queriendo de inmediato la respuesta

\- ¿acaso es amiga tuya? Pues recuérdale que esta prohíbo estar besándose a plena luz del día con su novio ¡el cual no es de esta escuela! A vista de todos

\- ¿su… su novio?- pregunto dolida ante las palabras de su jefe

\- si ¿Qué acaso no los viste? Estaban besándose a plena luz del día frente a toda la escuela, mi padre se entero y como no podia atender el asunto me pidió de favor a mi que me encargara de eso- explico molesto pero la rubia no le presto atención, de nuevo esa punzada en su pecho se hizo presente pero esta vez mas fuerte, sentía los ojos arderle por las lagrimas que amenazaban con querer salir pero no se lo permitía ¿Por qué le dolía tanto? ¡NO LO ENTENDIA!- ¿maka?

La chica reacciono pero no dijo nada, simplemente se alejo, dio vuelta sobre sus talones y regreso a su asiento ante la mirada atenta de sus amigos que ignoro en todo momento, si antes su humor era malo ahora estaba peor, pero le dolía, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería que nadie le hablara, sus amigos parecieron captarlo y daba gracias a ello. Después de un largo rato y de por fin ver como todos regresaban a sus asientos las clases continuaron, Kid se había ido una vez todo estuviera en orden, no sin antes mirar confundido a su amiga rubia, porque el la consideraba eso, su amiga, se veía muy rara, decaída y no entendía el porque ese cambio de humor, salio del salón con esa interrogante en su cabeza y volvió con su padre para continuar con sus propias clases, luego le preguntaría que sucedía.

Las horas transcurrieron, las clases pasaban igual de lentas pero ahora con un ambiente un tanto extraño en el aire, debido a la actitud de cierta chica rubia y a la de la chica castaña a unos pocos asientos más delante de la otra, eran muy notorios y diferentes sus estados de animo, la primera; no prestaba absoluta atención a nadie, a simple vista se notaba deprimida y en ocasiones bastante molesta con solo toparse con la mirada verde de su compañera de clase. La segunda; desprendía felicidad por los poros, bastante satisfecha por ver el estado de la chica rubia, la soberbia la rodeaba y daba sonrisas burlonas cada vez que se topaba con esos ojos oliva, miradas de desprecio, pero muy bien disimuladas.

La última clase llegaba a su fin, sabiendo esto, ya todos comenzaban a guardar sus cosas para salir sin retrasos, el profesor ya había terminado su clase así que no le prestaba atención a sus alumnos que platicaban entre ellos con tanta tranquilidad y se mensajeaban con personas ajenas a la clase, tampoco le importaba que varias chicas se hubiesen reunido para chismosear algo a cerca de un muchacho con cabello blanco y su alumna mas vanidosa de la clase, solo quería irse a casa y librarse por fin de todos esos mocosos adictos a la tecnología.

\- _¡ya dinos, Sarah! ¿Cuándo conociste a ese chico?- preguntaba emociona la chica de cabello rosa_

\- _¿Cuándo comenzaron a ser novios?- pregunto la chica de cabello y ojos cafés_

 _\- ¿tiene hermanos?_

 _\- chicas calma, calma, responderé a todas sus preguntas pero no me las escupan en la cara- dijo en tono divertido y burlesco- lo conocí aquí en la escuela, Kim- respondió a la pregunta de la pelirosa_

 _\- ¿aquí en la escuela? Pero no conozco a ningún chico con cabello blanco que ronde por los pasillos y lo recordaría perfectamente si hubiera alguno_

 _\- es obvio que no estudia aquí, lo conocí la semana pasada, les daré una pista, ustedes estaban conmigo cuando lo vi, al final de las escaleras del shibusen- sonrió_

 _\- ¿la semana pasada?... ¿Qué ocurrió la semana pasada?- se preguntaba la castaña tratando de hacer memoria sobre aquellos días_

 _\- ¡espera! ¿Hablas del incidente tan extraño que paso con el ridículo de Black Star con el chico de la motocicleta? ¿ESE chico?- pregunto con una pequeña duda la pelirosa_

 _\- ¡EXACTO CHICAS!- asintió con voz cantarina al momento que todas sus amigas comenzaban a gritar y dar brinquitos de emoción_

 _\- ¡eres una maldita Sarah! ¡ESE CHICO ESTA JODIDAMENTE SEXY!- grito una de las tantas chicas que la rodeaban_

 _\- lo se y es absolutamente mió- presumió con una sonrisa de victoria en sus labios_

 _\- ¡QUE ENVIDIA!_

Otro pobre lápiz sufrió las consecuencias al escuchar la platica que se daba enfrente de sus narices, ya no podia soportarlo, tenia unas ganas inmensas de saltarle encima a aquella arpía que tenia enfrente y arrancarle todos y cada uno de sus cabellos que adornaban su cabeza hasta cansarse, sus amigos la observaban con miedo por el aura asesina que emanaba de ella pero no le importo, nada le importaba ahora.

El timbre sonó, dando como finalizado el día en el shibusen, era hora de volver a casa, o en su caso, de ir al trabajo. Tomo sus cosas rápidamente y salio como alma que lleva el diablo del salón, no podia seguir cerca de esa maldita, aunque era muy tentadora la idea de ir partirle la cara, aunque desconocía el porque de esas ganas tan inmensas de golpearla, pero ahí estaban y le importaba un cacahuate el porque. Iba llegando al final de las escaleras cuando algo llamo su atención.

\- ¿Kid?- se pregunto desconcertada al verlo saludarla al lado de una bicicleta, devolvió el saludo y se acerco hasta el que la recibía con una sonrisa

\- hola Maka- saludo una vez la tuvo cerca

\- Ho-hola Kid… yo… ya te hacia en el café ¿Qué haces aun aquí?

\- ¿no es obvio? Te esperaba- sonrió para luego montarse en la bicicleta- ¿nos vamos?- pregunto mientras palpaba el asiento trasero de la bici

Dudando aun así se monto en la parte trasera y se agarro fuertemente del asiento, una vez acomodada el chico comenzó a pedalear en dirección al café, decidió no hablar, aunque tenia planeado hablar con ella, prefirió hacerlo después del trabajo, pues aun la notaba rara y lo mejor era esperar a que se calmara, no quería hacerle pasar un mal rato.

Llegaron después de unos largos minutos en los que casi se desespera por la falta de velocidad del transporte pero al recordar que su jefe también iba con ella se calmo, después de todo no seria la única que llegaba unos minutos tarde

\- ¿no tenias un vehiculo mas lento?- pregunto con sarcasmo al bajarse de la bici

\- ¡oye! Todavía que te traigo ¿te quejas? Un gracias no vendría mal ¿sabes?- dijo fingiendo sentirse ofendido

\- gracias- contesto de mala gana, aunque luego se regaño por hacerlo, el no tenia la culpa de su mal día

\- de nada- sonrió- hay cuando quieras- dijo restándole importancia mientras dejaba su vehiculo escondido en el callejón al lado del café

Ambos entraron al local y se encontraron con la escena de casi todos los días, un chico en el suelo tratando de zafarse de los asfixiantes pechos de su jefa mientras esta se negaba a soltarlo, esa rutina ya se estaba volviendo fastidiosa, a pesar de que el chico siguiera advirtiéndole que se iría ella parecía olvidarlo y volvían al mismo encuentro de ahora, aunque al parecer a los clientes les parecía divertido, pues nunca se quejaban y disfrutaban del "show"

Soltaron un lardo y cansado suspiro para luego comenzar con el siguiente paso de aquello, separarlos

" _¿este día no podría ser mas horrible?"_

 _ **Cof cof… ¿review?**_

 _ **Espero les este gustado hasta ahora, se que publique muy rápido los "primeros" 12 capítulos pero tiene un porque, en mi cuenta de Fanfic. es ya tenia este fic publicado y justo hasta ese capitulo, así que cuando comencé a usar Fanfiction decidí tenerlos mas o menos actualizados al mismo tiempo, pero resulta que ahora esa pagina no es segura y la verdad me molesto mucho, así que ya no voy a usar esa cuenta para publicar los fics sino esta, tuve que borrar los que ya tenia ahí pero obvio los guarde en una memoria para mas adelante editarlos y publicarlos aquí, aun me estoy adaptando a Fanfiction debido a que esta en ingles y no le entiendo muchas cosas (sobre todo en las clasificaciones), pero ahí la llevo, bueno como sea.**_

 _ **Lamentablemente no puedo actualizar muy seguido debido a que mi medio para subir los capis es en café-internet y esta cañón buscar dinerito en mi cartera desértica T.T**_

 _ **muy rara vez en casa de mis abuelos logro publicar algo(¡internet gratis!), pero bueno además de eso, escribo los capítulos en cuestión de días, debido a que me tienen un tiempo limite para usar la computadora y no gastar tanto en luz (maldita economía T.T), pero bueno ya me estoy alargando demasiado, espero verlos en el siguiente capitulo**_

 _ **Espero sus HERMOSOS, SENSUALES Y SUCULENTOS review y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**_


End file.
